Game of Emotion
by Jaya
Summary: Insecure!and Bitchy! Pansy. Playful! and Angry! Harry. It's the one game that they don't know if they mind losing. HarryPansy, DracoHermione. Slight Citrus content, pg-15 smut. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Sub rosa

Title: Game of Emotion Chapter 1: Sub rosa (1/?)   
Working Title: girl on wall  
Author and vB Username: Jaya   
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and   
owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to   
Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros.,   
Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is   
intended.   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe.   
At: jacey111@yahoo.com   
Beta'd by: Jeanna! Yay!  
Summary: Insecure! and Bitchy! Pansy. Playful! and Angry! Harry. When you   
find someone has been watching you from on top of a wall, what do you do?   
What do you say? Emotions is a fun game to play.  
Ships: *cough* Pansy/Harry *cough*  
Character(s): Pansy, Harry, Ron.  
Archived at: FF.net, the Astronomy Tower; Fiction alley  
Note: Just don't ask about the pairing. I didn't know who the girl was until   
halfway through the story. And it took me a while to decide that the guy was  
Harry.  
Started/Finished: 6th May 2002 / 7th May 2002  
Dedication: To my girls in the Society for Misunderstood Slytherins.  
Claimer: This fanfiction is a work by me. Anyone who takes my work without   
asking, or claiming it as their own will be in a lot of trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1: Sub rosa  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She watched the boys from her perch on top of the wall, a dark cloak covering  
her from sight. They were leaving again, probably sneaking off to have   
an adventure.  
  
'Why doesn't anyone ever bring me on things like that?' She wondered,   
fingering the hood that was pulled down over her hair.  
  
She'd been watching them sneak out for years now. No one ever bothered to   
look up when making sure no one else was around. Of course, it seemed like   
no one really bothered with her anyway.  
  
She was young, and pretty. She was however, a girl, and that made her less   
attractive as friend material.  
  
Traditional families stank. It always seemed that there was some protocol or  
other that had to be observed and adhered to, never seemed that she could   
really do anything of her own perogative.  
  
Sometimes, the boys would take the girl with them. The great Hermione   
Granger. Most intelligent of all at Hogwarts. Know-it-all supreme.  
  
Hermione.  
  
'What does she have that I don't?' She thought furiously, kicking her legs a  
bit against the wall, careful not to lose her balance. 'Sure Granger's gotten  
prettier over the past few years, but they aren't friends with her because of  
that. I'M not exactly a hag either!' She frowned, and let out an inaudible   
sigh of frustration.  
  
It was hard to be everything people wanted you to be. Sure she was pretty,   
and had a caring elder brother, but sometimes she just felt.... stifled.  
  
People at Hogwarts really did not expect much of her. Just expected her to be  
beautiful, and to get good grades, to be very bitchy, and nothing else. When  
she went home on the holidays, her mother always went over the lists of   
eligible young men with her. Sure, it had been fun when she was a third  
year. Spending time thinking of this or that handsome young man she could   
marry. But, sometimes it was just... frustrating.  
  
'And no one can see, no one can see what I go through. No one can be, no one  
can be what I feel.'  
  
She was not in any way neglected. Her parents loved and were proud of her and  
her siblings.  
  
'But is it so wrong of me to want more?'  
  
Her hands beat out a steady rhythm against the rocks. Tap-tap-tap-tap.   
Tap-tap-tap-tap. A constant tattoo in time with her conflicting thoughts.  
  
'Will I ever be good enough?' Tap-tap-tap-tap. 'Ever find someone to love?'   
Tap-tap-tap-tt. Her hands ceased. Someone else was out there, someone could   
have heard her.  
  
What if it was a teacher? Her parents would be furious if she were caught not  
only out of bed, but outside the castle to boot.  
  
Panic/Anger/Fear, her thoughts began to tumble over and over.  
  
'Will I be expelled? Mother and Father will be so angry. Who is it? Who is   
it? Oh God! Who on Earth is it?' She trembled, and had to hold onto the wall  
to keep from falling over. Falling from this height would kill her for sure.  
  
'Is it me? Is it you? Should I say what I feel? Know what is real? I can't go  
on the way I'm living.'  
  
Why was it taking so long? She scrunched her eyes shut as the sound got   
closer. Then she realised, the footsteps had stopped.  
  
'For I am, another girl who dreamed of things she wanted. I am, a girl who   
wanted everything she hoped for, then she was let down. Look down.'  
  
She opened her eyes and peered past her hood. Her eyes met green eyes. She   
trembled. Harry.  
  
Oh by all the Gods and Goddesses, it was him. What would she do? What would   
she say? He wouldn't take kindly to her watching him, she just knew it!  
  
"Who are you?" Harry called up to the figure.  
  
She was scared, and didn't know whether to answer him. But why was he back?  
  
*  
  
Harry had had a strange feeling as he and Ron had been leaving Hogwarts   
grounds. Normally, they would have used the passage inside the humpbacked   
witch, but Filch had discovered it, and had been guarding it for the last six  
nights.  
  
It felt like eyes, like someone was watching them walk. But that could not   
be right. After all, Filch was inside, as was his blasted cat. None of the   
teachers would be outside, so... what did that leave? Soon the feeling   
stopped.  
  
Harry turned to his friend. "Ron, I uh, dropped something. You go on ahead,   
I'll catch up."  
  
Although Ron protested that he would stay, Harry sent him on his way with a  
"We wouldn't want to miss our reservations, now, would we? I'll see you   
later, Ron."  
  
Ron walked off with a glare, and a grudging "I'll be seeing you then."  
  
Harry walked back to where he had first noticed the feeling. He looked around  
for any signs of people. Nothing. Well, obviously they weren't on the ground.   
So maybe....  
  
He looked up. Sure enough, there was a dark cloaked figure, perched on the  
broad expanse of wall.  
  
'No pain, so it's not Voldemort.' he thought, narrowing his eyes.  
  
The figure abruptly looked up and gasped.  
  
'It's a girl.' Harry realised. 'And I guess I'll have to make the first move,  
since she doesn't look like she's going to move.' "Who are you?" He called   
out clearly, voice carrying slightly on the breeze.  
  
With a slightly shaking hand, the figure slowly pulled the hood back to   
reveal...  
  
"Pansy Parkinson?" Harry exclaimed in shock.  
  
*  
  
Pansy sniffed, before remembering that She was a Slytherin. He was a   
Gryffindor. She was obviously superior! That, and Draco would probably be  
very irritated if he ever found out that she'd backed down from Harry, er,   
Potter. "What of it?" She asked in a shaky, yet challenging voice.  
  
Harry's shock melted into irritation. "I just wanted to know why you were   
spying on us!"   
  
"I wasn't spying." Pansy began haughtily, "It's not my fault if I were   
seated on the wall when you suddenly walked past with Weasley." She took   
the oportunity to nimbly climb down the wall. "I do not spy on people, Harry   
Potter, and you'd better remember it!" Suddenly she turned, and began to   
march away from him.  
  
"See that you don't start then!" He called after her, walking off in his own   
direction.  
  
"Stupid Potter." Pansy muttered as she walked back to the Castle. "Thinks   
he's sooo bloody special." She walked inside, and took a secret passage down  
to Slytherin Dungeons. 'He is cute though.' Wait, where had that thought come  
from?  
  
A secret smile stole over her lips as she glided almost-silently into her   
Dorm. Wouldn't everyone just die if they had heard that thought.  
  
She'd show that Harry Potter.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was no one's spy.  
  
*  
  
Harry seethed all the way to Hogsmeade. Of all the people he had to run into   
on his belated birthday celebration, it was Pansy. He let out a sigh before   
walking into the Three Broomsticks. Ron, Seamus, Dean and ex-Gryffindor   
Oliver Wood were seated around a table near the fire. Hermione had   
regretfully declined, saying she "had to meet her Arithmancy Partner." It was  
strange how often Hermione met her partner. Maybe she had a boyfriend..no.   
She would tell them. Well, him at least. Ron was sometimes a bit...   
excitable.  
  
Drat that Pansy Parkinson for ruining the perfect day. Just because she was  
pretty, she thought.... Huh? Since when had he thought that she was pretty?  
  
Suddenly he felt his lips turn upwards into a small smile. Who would have   
thought it?  
  
Everyone would just keel over if they had somehow heard his thoughts.  
  
He'd show that Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Harry Potter was not someone to mess with.  
  
Fin Chapter 1.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Second chapter is coming soon.  
  
Any thoughts or comments will be appreciated. Flames will be read and then  
laughed at. Possibly replied to if you are brave enough to review while   
logged in or leave an email address. Oh please be brave enough!  
  
J 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Game of Emotion Chapter 2: (2/?)   
Working Title: pansy-harry ch2  
Author and vB Username: Jaya   
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and   
owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to   
Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros.,   
Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is   
intended.   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe.   
At: jacey111@yahoo.com   
Beta'd by: Jeanna.  
Summary: A wager between authority figures.  
Ships: *cough* Pansy/Harry *cough* Possibly Draco/Hermione  
Character(s): Pansy, Harry, Draco, Hermione. Rest of cast.  
Archived at: FF.net, the Astronomy Tower; Fiction alley  
Note: Just don't ask about the pairing. I didn't know who the girl was until   
halfway through the story. And it took me a while to decide that the guy was  
Harry. Well this was another unexpected twist.   
Started/Finished: 7th May 2002/  
Dedication: To my girls in the Society for Misunderstood Slytherins.  
Claimer: This fanfiction is a work by me. Anyone who takes my work without   
asking, or claiming it as their own will be in a lot of trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was in a state of shock. It was halfway through   
the school year, and every meal time, without fail, their Head Boy and Girl,   
Draco and Hermione, would have a screaming match in front of the entire hall   
before stomping off to their house tables. But not this morning. This morning  
they both sat, close together, at the special table that they had not   
bothered with since the beginning of the year.  
  
And they were whispering.  
  
Ron had paused with one hand halfway to his mouth, looking back and forth   
between them. What were they doing? Were they, Gods, were they dating or   
something? And to make matters worse, Harry was looking over at the Slytherin  
table, a sly look in his eyes, which met Pansy Parkinson's across the room,   
from where she looked coquettishly over at him. What was next? Was Ginny   
suddenly going to announce that she was in love with Crabbe?? Or worse,   
Blaise Zabini??!! Ron was losing it.  
  
Hermione and Draco however, were not dating. They were not even friends at   
all. They did however, have a common problem.  
  
"I think Pansy likes Harry." She said, buttering a piece of toast. "Or   
something of the like. She keeps on giving him covert looks and smirking."  
  
Draco smirked himself. "She's not the only one staring. Potter is planning   
something himself."  
  
Hermione looked alarmed. "You don't think..." She broke off into silence.  
  
"I don't think....what?" Draco asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
"They couldn't be. They wouldn't be....Dating, do you think?" Hermione said,   
shocked.  
  
Draco looked over at the two in question. "Maybe not. They are, however,   
playing a game. A game that you and I are quite well acquainted with,   
Granger."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in realisation, before she broke into a smile.   
"Is that all? I didn't think that Harry would do that sort of thing."   
'Emotions, such a fun game to play.'  
  
"It should be interesting." Draco grinned, starting to eat his breakfast.  
  
"Yes, it should. We'll have to watch and wait, see how the game turns out."   
Her eyes flicked over to him. "I think Harry will win." She said seriously.  
  
Draco looked back up at her. "A wager, Granger?" He asked in disbelief,   
mischief slowly covering his tones. "You're on. And the prize?"  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly over at her couterpart. "Winner's choice. May the   
best person win, Malfoy."  
  
That settled, they started to eat their breakfasts again.  
  
*  
  
Pansy looked over at the Gryffindor table again, becoming suspicious as   
Harry's lips twitched in.. 'was that amusement?' He looked far to pleased   
with himself. She smirked back over at him, before lowering her eyes   
flirtatiously. 'There, let him stew over that.' She thought viciously.   
  
She'd made her resolution, and she was going to stick by it. It was going to  
be an interesting day.  
  
Pansy noticed Draco and Granger talking, and looking over at Harry and   
herself periodically. 'What are they doing?' She wondered. 'Draco would never  
date a Mudblood like her, so it has to be something else.' Pansy glanced   
across at Harry once more, noticing his poise and expression. It was   
almost...predatory.  
  
She smiled. It looked like the game had just gotten that much better.  
  
*  
  
Harry looked up, and stared calculatingly over at the Slytherin girl. The   
game was afoot. Occasionally she would look across to him, raise her eyes.  
Once she even winked. He was confused. What was she playing at exactly? He   
was supposed to be messing with her, not the other way around!  
  
Suddenly, her attention diverted to the front of the hall. He followed her   
gaze across to a table where... His eyes widened in surprise. Was that...  
Hermione? With MALFOY? This was rather... odd. Beside him, Ron made some   
really disturbing gnargh sounds.  
  
Harry looked back across to Pansy and raised an eyebrow. 'Any ideas?' his   
expression conveyed.  
  
'None whatsoever.' Her shrug said back.  
  
They realised what they were doing, and stopped. He examined her. What did he  
know about the girl called Pansy Parkinson anyway? Besides the fact that she   
was his age, a girl, a Slytherin and liked the colour pink, what was there to  
know about his adversary?  
  
His right foot tapped a rhythm under the table as he thought. Well, she was   
smart and pretty, two qualities that she usually used to her own benefit. She  
had a large family that supported Voldemort. The Parkinsons were, in their   
own way, influential. Not so much as the Malfoy family, but still.  
  
His left foot also joined in on the musical performance, tapping out a   
staccato beat. She liked Malfoy, or at least she had in the past. She was   
resourceful, and of course, now he knew she liked sitting on walls,   
people-watching. His gaze became somewhat ravenous, and he unconciously   
lounged back in his chair.  
  
Parvati saw this transformation happen, and nearly fainted. "Lavender!" she   
hissed. "Look at Harry!"  
  
Lavender looked, and immediately sighed dreamily. "He looks gorgeous."  
  
"Yeah." Her friend vehemently agreed.  
  
Harry took no notice at all of the conversation, his full attention was   
occupied by the girl across the hall. His feet stopped tapping suddenly.  
  
The lines were drawn. The game would be fun. Who would have thought it?  
  
*  
  
Everyone was leaving the hall for first class, but Hermione and Draco still   
sat at their table. They had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore in twenty   
minutes, so were not expected to go to Potions, their first class.  
  
"I think they'll take the game to a new level fairly soon." Hermione said   
contemplatively to Draco.  
  
"Oh?" He asked with a smirk, "How soon?"  
  
Hermione looked over to him mischeviously. "Oh, I don't know." She smiled.   
"How about now?"  
  
Across the hall, Pansy waited to leave the place. She was slightly   
apprehensive as Harry had been looking at her measuringly all the way through  
breakfast. She wished she could know what was going on behind those lively   
green eyes of his.  
  
Such thoughts are summoners.   
  
Suddely she felt something dragged smoothly across her shoulders. Pansy   
suppressed a shiver almost before it started, before looking back at whoever   
had dared do such a thing.  
  
Harry's eyes danced, he had just walked past her and swept his hand across   
her shoulders. 'What are you going to do?' His green eyes asked innocently.  
  
Although internally Pansy was seething, she gave him a flirtatious smile, and  
a saucy wink. "Wanted somthing, Potter?" She asked mockingly, before pushing   
her way through crowd and out the double doors, not waiting for his answer.  
  
Harry frowned. She'd just left. 'Well' he thought angrily, 'and we'll just   
see who is the victor, Miss Parkinson.' With that, he walked out freely of   
the hall. After all, crowds parted for Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione turned back to Draco with a triumphant smile. "See Malfoy, I said   
he'd do something."  
  
Draco smirked back. "Yes, but she didn't react the right way, did she? Potter   
was the one who stomped off angrily."  
  
Hermione pouted. "It was one time, Harry wont let it end like that twice. I'm  
going to win." She said confidently.  
  
"In your dreams, Granger." He replied with a laugh. "In your dreams."  
  
*  
  
Pansy was annoyed at her almost slip. She'd almost lost it to Harry, Potter.   
Whatever. But she'd won that skirmish. A smile caressed her lips, and she   
made her way to Potions.  
  
This game was going to be even better than she had thought.  
  
*  
  
Harry walked along to Potions, green eyes snapping with irritation. She'd   
beaten him. He just couldn't believe it. He wasn't supposed to lose! He was   
the 'good' one!  
  
Huh, well, she would not be as lucky next time. He was going to be the   
victor.  
  
*  
  
Millicent Bulstrode watched Pansy stride away, hips swinging, with wide eyes.  
Surely Pansy wasn't dating Harry Potter! But, what other explanation was   
there?  
  
Oh dear, there was going to be a problem. And Millicent did not like problems  
with her friends.  
  
This would take some watching.  
  
Fin Chapter 2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Second chapter! Hurrah! I guess this is more than a two parter after all.  
Next chapter will be out soon.  
  
Any thoughts or comments will be appreciated. Flames will be read and then  
laughed at. Possibly replied to if you are brave enough to review while   
logged in or leave an email address. Oh please be brave enough!  
  
~J 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Game of Emotion Chapter 3: (3/?)   
Working Title: pansy-harry ch3  
Author and vB Username: Jaya   
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and   
owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to   
Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros.,   
Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is   
intended.   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe.   
At: jacey111@yahoo.com   
Beta'd by: Jeanna.  
Summary: Potions pairings, Ron overreacts. Further conversations.  
Ships: *cough* Pansy/Harry *cough* Probably Draco/Hermione  
Character(s): Pansy, Harry, Draco, Hermione. Rest of cast.  
Archived at: FF.net, the Astronomy Tower; Fiction alley  
Note: Just don't ask about the pairing. I didn't know who the girl was until   
halfway through the story. And it took me a while to decide that the guy was  
Harry. Well this was another unexpected twist.   
Started/Finished: 20th May 2002/14th June 2002  
Dedication: To my girls in the Society for Misunderstood Slytherins.  
Claimer: This fanfiction is a work by me. Anyone who takes my work without   
asking, or claiming it as their own will be in a lot of trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy was now really quite sure that Professor Snape really was as much of a sadistic bastard as all the other houses gave him credit for. It felt like she had been in Potions for hours, when in reality it had only been twenty minutes. Professor Snape had waited for all the students to file into the room, before giving them all an evil smile.  
  
"Today, I will be assigning partners." He began, an unpleasant grin on his face. "And you will be working with them for the rest of semester. Professor Dumbledore has suggested I pair you..." The grin grew into a fully-fledged beam. "In Inter-House pairs. Sit with your partner when I call your names: Zabini and Longbottom, Weasley and Bulstrode..." The names continued on, until finally, Snape looked over at her. "And Mr Potter and Miss Parkinson."   
  
Pansy gave him an unreadable look, but internally she was fuming. A WHOLE semester? With Potter?! What exactly had she ever done to Professor Snape, anyway? She turned to look at Harry, and raised an eyebrow. 'Well Potter?' She thought mockingly, 'I'm not moving, so you'd better hurry over here before Snape starts taking points. And I can tell you, it won't be from me either.'  
  
Harry frowned and stalked across the room towards her, swinging his book bag over his shoulder. Who was she to issue commands to him anyway? Even if they were only challenging looks. He uncharacteristically hurled himself into the chair next to her, and took out his Potions textbook.  
  
Snape was at the board again. "Today we will be preparing a mild Healing Potion, as Madame Pomfrey is low on supplies. This potion is good for colds, influenza, and allergies. Collect your ingredients from the front of the room, and begin." He gave the class a sour smile. "Failure to make this IsimpleI" he emphasized the word, "potion, will result in losing ten percent of your Potions grade. Any questions?"  
  
The class wisely chose to remain quiet.  
  
"Now, I have to leave the room for a while, and when I come back, I expect everyone to be done, or successfully brewing the potion." He swept out of the room, and his robes gave a dramatic billow around him as he left.  
  
Everyone gave the closed door an incredulous look, before walking up to the front to grab his or her ingredients.  
  
Pansy and Harry managed to make it through the whole class without actually speaking to each other. They 'accidentally' brushed against each other from time to time, each in an effort to make the other show that they were getting under their skins.  
  
Had Hermione and Draco been there, they would have looked on in amusement, arguing scoring for this or that action. However, the Head Boy and Girl were not there, only Millicent was looking on with suspicion, at the Gryffindor and her best friend. What exactly were they doing? Pansy wouldn't be stupid enough to get into a relationship with the Dark Lord's enemy, would she? Surely not!  
  
But... Millicent risked another look over at Pansy, this time, startled as her eyes met her friend's. The Slytherin girl pulled her eyes back to her table. If she was... The Parkinsons were certainly going to hear of the actions of their youngest daughter. Pansy may be a friend, but Millicent was not going to cover up for her - at least not for a relationship with Harry Potter. What was Pansy thinking?  
  
*  
  
Pansy looked back over at Millicent, but the other girl had put her head back down. What was she doing? Spying on her? She'd have to see about that. The Slytherin girl glanced at her Potions Partner. Was that a faint blush? She smirked and bent her head; maybe it would be easy, after all.  
  
Harry aimed a glare at his opponent's busy form. She was smirking again, like the cat that got the canary. He felt a slight growl rumble through his chest. What did she think she was doing anyway? He leaned back in his chair, and stretched, 'accidentally' running a hand down the nape of her neck.  
  
Pansy shivered slightly, and scowled at him for her response.  
  
Harry's glare modulated its self into a smug look. She'd reacted this time. And it was the end of class. He gathered up his things into his bag. "Having problems, Parkinson?" He asked mockingly, pouring his potion into the bottle provided.  
  
Pansy gave him a sultry look. "Not as much as you are about to have, Potter." She replied, swinging her bag over her shoulder, and gesturing with one hand to Ron. Ron who was storming over to their table. Pansy grabbed her own flask. "Now, if you will excuse me, Mister Potter, I have places to be." With that, she walked off, putting a swing in her hips for his benefit.  
  
"What are you doing with Pansy Parkinson??!" Ron exclaimed irately, as Pansy left the room, a smirk on her face.  
  
Harry's eyes were guarded. "Doing, Ron?" He asked innocently. "I'm not doing anything. Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
Ron glared. "Maybe the cutesy couple thing you've been doing this morning?"  
  
Harry laughed lightly. "'Cutesy couple thing'? Ron, we aren't dating, nor will we ever. We are however having a private game." His eyes turned steely. "So, if you do not mind, please don't interfere." Harry picked up his own bag, put his potion on Snape's desk with the others, and walked out, past his stunned friend.  
  
Well, that was a match in a kerosene factory.  
  
Ron Weasley, hot-tempered 'I-do-not-think-twice' extraordinaire, was about to strike again.  
  
*  
  
Hermione and Draco were still sitting together during second class. Only now, they were seated next to each other in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione sipped a cup of tea, and Draco lounged in his chair. The Headmaster himself was nowhere to be found.  
  
"How do you think it's going?" Hermione asked casually, swinging her feet absentmindedly.   
  
"How what is going?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"The game." Was Hermione's answer.  
  
Draco threw her an interested look. "I think Pansy is still winning, why?" The Slytherin boy stretched cat-like, and reclined even further back in his chair.  
  
The Gryffindor girl smiled warmly. "Oh, I think not: Harry has probably evened the score by now - or surpassed it. Either way, Dracy, you are going to have to pay up." She tilted her head to one side, and played with one of the strands that framed her face.  
  
Draco was about to reply, but suddenly sat up straight in his chair.  
  
"Good Morning Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy." The Headmaster greeted them warmly.  
  
"Good Morning, Professor." Hermione said cheerily.  
  
"Good day, Professor." Draco said.  
  
Dumbledore sat down in his chair behind his desk, and peered at them over his spectacles. "Now, you may be wondering why I asked you to meet me here this morning..."  
  
Hermione and Draco maintained carefully blank looks on their faces. Actually, they hadn't been wondering at all why the Professor had summoned them; they had been far too interested in talking about the 'Game' going on, and who exactly would win. Well, that, and what they would each claim from the other as the winner.  
  
"Er, yes Professor." Hermione eventually replied.  
  
"Well, it has come to my attention that Inter-House bonding is at an all-time low, and I wanted to know if you could come up with some ideas to improve Inter-House relations." Dumbledore smiled kindly at them.  
  
Draco shot Hermione a warning look, which meant 'No, we won't accept this one.'  
  
Hermione internally sighed. "Sorry Professor, but we're so busy with extra-credit for many subjects, that we, or at least, I, don't have enough time to take on another project, especially one like overcoming the blatant hostility between houses. However, it is a good idea, and I heard you've implicated mixed house pairings in most classes."  
  
Dumbledore coughed. "Yes, I have. Oh yes, Severus wanted me to pass on the message that you have been paired together for Potions for the rest of semester."  
  
The two teenagers exchanged a stricken look. Well, Hermione's look was stricken anyway. Draco's was just amused.  
  
"If that is all, Headmaster," Draco began tactfully, "Hermione and I had better be getting to our next classes."  
  
Eventually they were dismissed, and they left the office. As soon as they had exited the room, Hermione whirled on Draco.  
  
"I can't believe we have to work together on another thing for the rest of the semester!" She scowled, and flipped some of her hair out her eyes. "I mean, don't we spend enough time together?? We have to practically live together in those private rooms we have." She stomped along, her small feet not making quite as much noise as she felt was required to express how she was feeling.  
  
"Calm down, Granger." Draco said, a playful look in his eyes. "You're acting like we were told we'd have to date or something."  
  
Hermione scowled back at him. "Well, I do not like this one bit." She pouted for a moment, before it melded into a smile. "I wonder how Professor Snape paired the rest of the class, then?" She asked innocently.  
  
Draco smiled, an statement rarely seen, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat.   
"I would expect he probably paired Pansy with Weasley or Potter. Neither would like that very much."  
  
The Gryffindor girl grinned happily, previously irritated motions becoming softer. "Well, wouldn't it just make this more interesting if he had?" She brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Well, this should be intriguing. However..." She looked over at her watch. "We'd better hurry up, Arithmancy is half over!"  
  
Draco smirked. "Same old Granger: always eager for class."  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at him childishly, before running off down the corridor, hair flying out behind her. "I still say I'll win, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco raced off after her. "Uh huh, whatever you say, Granger." He overtook her, and laughed when she protested.  
  
It was going to be a wonderful day.  
  
*  
  
Harry had cornered her in an apparently deserted stairwell.  
  
The Gryffindor boy pressed her against the wall, and leant forward. Their faces were so close that Pansy could feel his breath on her face. He leaned closer, until she could feel every indent of his body. His lips were millimetres from her, and...  
  
Ron Weasley ran in. Honestly, he had the absolute worst timing.  
  
Harry sighed, and swung himself off Pansy's body. Although her body cried out for the loss, she kept her face impassive.  
  
"Harry?! What are you doing?" Ron demanded, face going as red as his hair.  
  
"Geez, Weasley," Pansy drawled, straightening her robes and grabbing her bag. "I thought it would be pretty obvious what he was doing. Even if it is you."  
  
Ron frowned. "It's none of your business, Parkinson!" He snarled. "Just because you whore yourself out..."  
  
SLAP! The sound reverberated around the small, enclosed place.  
  
"NEVER say something like that to me again, Weasley." Pansy said in a deceptively calm tone. "Or I guarantee, you will be maimed." She stalked out of the room, and threw one last comment over her shoulder. "See you later, Potter."   
  
Harry rounded on Ron, face white with anger. "Did I, or did I not tell you to keep out of the game, Ron?" He asked, his own voice exhibiting the same deceptively calm tone as Pansy's. "Did you not understand the request?"  
  
Ron glared. "I can't believe you would be so stupid as to get into anything with a Slytherin, any Slytherin, but especially one of Malfoy's lay-offs."  
  
Harry let out a loud sigh. "It's none of your business, Ron, what I do or don't do. And I will not let you dictate my actions, ever." Harry picked up his own bag, and, as he had earlier in Potions, walked out on one of his best friends.  
  
Ron stared after his friends retreating back. Fine, if Harry didn't want his advice, he obviously wasn't much of a friend anyway.  
  
Who needed Harry James Potter?  
  
*  
  
It was late, and as Pansy lay in bed in her dorm, she contemplated the day's events:  
Harry Potter had almost kissed her. Weasley had yelled at her about seducing his friend away from the 'Good' side. Granger and Draco had sat together at all meals, talking intensely.  
  
It had been a very bizarre day.  
  
But... she was still winning, albeit less than she had been at the beginning of the day.  
  
She just couldn't get over how close they had come to kissing, before Weasley had walked in. Pansy pulled her pillow over her face and let out a soft moan. Why was she obsessing over Potter anyway?  
  
Irritating, smug bastard.  
  
They'd just see who was successful.  
  
*  
  
Hermione walked into her bedroom, and was stunned to find Harry sitting on her bed, patting Crookshanks. "Harry?" She asked, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Harry looked up. "Ron and I had a fight." He said, with a grim look. "He was telling me what to do with my life, and I called him on it."  
She rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh. "He'll get over it Harry. He always does. He will forgive you in time."  
  
"Maybe I don't want his forgiveness, Hermione." Harry replied, eyes glinting coldly. "He always overreacts to things, and then 'forgives' the person he overreacted to later. Well, it won't work this time." His jaw clenched.  
  
Behind Harry, the door opened. Hermione jerked her head to one side, indicating to Draco that now was not a good time.  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her before letting himself out again. Through the open door, Hermione could make out the faint sounds of the shower starting up in the bathroom next door.  
She sat down on her bed, and started to talk earnestly to Harry.  
Well, this was an unexpected development. And she'd have to speak to Ron before making any judgements, or taking either side, if she did end up doing so.  
  
How perplexing.  
  
After an hour of talking, the girl managed to get Harry to leave via the special portrait into the Gryffindor Common Room from her suite. When Harry was gone, Hermione flopped onto her bed, face down.  
  
Draco slipped back into her room, hair still wet from washing. "What did Potter want?" he enquired, stretching lazily.   
  
Hermione rolled over and gave him a dirty look. "If you must know, he and Ron had a fight. Apparently Harry and Pansy did get paired in Potions, and Ron lost it over the fact that they managed to mostly ignore each other. But I'm going to get Ron's side of the story before saying anything about it. Okay, Malfoy?" She arched an eyebrow at him, and reclined on her bed.  
  
Draco inclined his head in response. "Fine, Granger. Sounds like a plan. Of course, it doesn't really concern me if it's just Weasel, does it?" He smothered a yawn with his hand. "Well, I am off to bed." He announced, moving to leave. "Care to join me?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
Hermione gave him a cold look, before waving a hand negligently in his general direction. "Leave, Malfoy." She said with a scowl, before flopping face forward back into her pillow. "I want some rest."   
  
Nothing more was said by either that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry it was A. So late, and B. Not very good. I had the most awful writers block on this story, it was a pain. Next chapter will (hopefully) be out sooner.  
  
Any thoughts or comments will be appreciated. Flames will be read and then  
laughed at. Possibly replied to if you are brave enough to review while   
logged in or leave an email address. Oh please be brave enough!  
  
~J 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 4:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Hermione found Ron desolately playing a solo game of chess in the Gryffindor Common room the next morning. She had found out from Ginny at breakfast that he had not spoken to Harry since the previous day. Ron could be so stubborn. 

"Ron." She said quietly, startling him out of his glum staring contest with the Chess set. "Can I talk to you?" She asked, seating herself on the couch. 

Ron gave her a half-hearted glare, and pulled away from his chess game, moving over to sit across from Hermione. "So, talk." His tone was flat and emotionless. 

The girl took a deep breath and looked at her friend steadily. "Do you want to tell me what went on yesterday, Ron?" Her head tilted to one side as she regarded him. 

He gave her a steadier glare. "Why bother?" He asked carelessly. "I'm sure Harry probably already told you what happened. Why bother talking to me at all?" 

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed, frustrated. "I'm asking YOU because Harry told me what HE thought happened during your fight. I have absolutely no idea." She waved her hand violently to emphasize her point. "What you perceived. I'm not psychic, after all. BOTH of you have been wrong about things in the past, how am I to know who is right?" 

"Sounds like you are trying to choose sides, Hermione." Ron said icily. 

Hermione threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "For the last time!" She yelled. "What HAPPENED Ron?" 

In a tight voice he explained. "They were being all couple-ish in Potions." He began. 

"Coupleish?" Hermione interrupted. 

"Touching and stuff, making eyes at each other, it was sickening." Ron's voice was hard and unyielding, and Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. 

"Well, couldn't that just be because they were working together?" Hermione enquired, secretly delighted. 

Ron folded his arms. "I thought so, but then I confronted Harry, and he said they were playing a game, and he wanted me to keep out of it!" Ron was furious now, eyes blazing and all. "A Slytherin, Hermione! And not just any Slytherin, but _Pansy Parkinson_." He seethed, fingers clenching into fists. 

Hermione nervously fiddled with a bracelet on her wrist. "Well, if it was only the once," she began. 

"It was NOT just the once Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "I found them in a stairwell late last night! Harry had her pressed up against a wall, what does he think he's doing? He's HARRY POTTER, enemy of You-Know-Who, and yet there he is cavorting around with the children of Death Eaters!" He took a deep breath before continuing to rant. "Did I not know him at all?!" Ron stood up, and began to pace, ranting as he went. 

After a while, Hermione began to get annoyed. "Ron," she said in what she hoped was a placating fashion. "I'm sure it was nothing, and he will forgi..." 

"Maybe I don't WANT his forgiveness!" Ron said hotly. "Maybe I wonder why we were ever friends. Maybe I never want to be under the shadow of the great Harry Potter ever again!" He stomped his foot, and Hermione had to hold back her amusement. He looked like a young child having a tantrum. "And it should be HIM wanting my forgiveness, not the other way around. I'M not the one running around with a skanky Slytherin." 

Hermione's patience snapped. "Don't talk about anyone like that, not even Pansy." This proved to be a tactical error, as Ron rounded on her. 

"Oh, NOW I see!" His glare intensified. "You didn't come here to get my side of the story at all! YOU are Slytherin mad as well! You just came so you could justify your actions to yourself!" Ron sank his fingers into a cushion. "It's all Malfoy's fault! He has clouded your judgement. What, I suppose you're fucking him? Well then it..." 

For the second time in twenty-four hours, Ron found himself being slapped. Although Hermione's hurt a lot more, and was a lot more furious. "Ronald Weasley!" She thundered. "I have never _ever_ been in a relationship anything more than in a professional or enemy capacity with Draco Malfoy! Nor will I probably ever. After all I've done for you, tutored you, helped you with things. You, you... ungrateful swine!" She jumped up off the couch, and continued to vent. 

"How many times did we fight? I felt so loved when I found out that I, _me_ of all people, was less important to you then a stupid smelly rat who turned out to be a traitor, back in third year. And nothing much has changed, has it? I'm still less important to you then I should be! Well I have had it! No more!" She picked up her bag, and marched across to a blank space of wall on the other side of the room. 

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked, somewhat baffled through his anger. 

"Going back to my room! I will waste no more time on you. Hogwarts can find another 'Dream Team', this friendship is _over_." She pulled out her wand, and tapped it on the wall. 

Back inside Hermione's bedroom, the portrait opened, until Hermione herself was visible on the other side. Hermione sprang through the hole in the wall, and slammed it shut on Ron's surprised and red face. 

Ron's anger drained away, and he tried vainly to open the 'door' which Hermione had stormed through, with his wand. 

"Someone is trying to get through, dear." The portrait of the pretty blond Goddess in white said to Hermione. "Shall I let him in?" 

Hermione spun around. "No Selene." She said, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Let in no one but me through that way. If someone wants to talk to me so badly, they can damn well walk. I am not in the mood." 

* 

Draco was annoyed. Someone was persistently pounding on the wall, and Hermione was not answering it. With a sigh he stood up and walked across to the portrait and opened it. 

He was even less amused when the open portrait revealed Harry Potter. 

"What, Potter?" He growled, taking out his annoyance on the boy before him. 

"Can I see Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to push past Draco and into the Common Room. "Is she here?" 

Draco blocked his way. "I'll ask if she wants to see you. Wait here." With that, Draco slammed the painting shut in the other boy's face. With a slight smirk he crossed the room and tapped on Hermione's bedroom door. 

Inside the room, Hermione sat up on her bed. "What do you want Malfoy?" She called out, voice still slightly husky from her previous anger. Not that she was over it, but to some extent she was repressing it. 

Draco sighed and pushed the door open. Leaning against the doorway, he folded his arms. "Potter's at the door. Do you want to see him, or should I tell him to leave?" 

Oh how things had changed. Time was he wouldn't have asked her, and just refused Harry entry. Hermione let out a sigh before answering. "Let Harry in please." She said, smoothing her hair. "We need to talk." 

Draco left the room, and opened the painting again. Harry was still leaning against the wall outside, but stood up straight when the portrait opened. "Granger wants to see you." He said shortly, gesturing impatiently for Harry to walk into the room. Draco closed the picture behind him, and stalked off to his own bedroom again. Blech. Not even ten AM, and already his morning had been ruined by Potter. Draco threw himself back onto his bed, not wanting to finish his letter to his Mother at present. He'd do it later, right now he was suddenly overcome with weariness. 

All he needed... was some... sleep... Draco drifted off into a land of dreams.. or more accurately, of nightmares. 

Someone else was having a rather miserable morning. 

Pansy Parkinson had had a remarkably restless sleep the previous night. Unfortunately, she was plagued by dreams of a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. Bastard, wasn't it bad enough that she had to see him during the day, without seeing him in her dreams as well? She sat desolately at the almost deserted Slytherin table, picking at a piece of toast disinterestedly. And now, her breakfast had gone cold while she was thinking about him. Stupid Harry Potter. 

A shadow fell across her, and she looked up, hoping it was not the boy who accosted her mind. 

It wasn't. 

The flushed red face of Ronald Weasley clashed badly with his hair. "Pansy Parkinson." He snarled. "Well, I hope you're happy. Turning Harry _and_ Hermione against me! I don't know how you did it, but..." 

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "Don't blame me for your ability to alienate your friends." She hissed dangerously, eyes flashing. "And why would I need to turn them against you? You seem to do a pretty good job of that yourself, Weasel." 

Never one for tact, Ron leant towards her. "I do NOT! I've done nothing wrong, this is all the fault of you Slytherins!" 

"Our fault, is it?" Pansy asked with deceptive calm. "So, the fact that it's never your fault when something goes wrong. That you always pass the blame and jump to conclusions has absolutely _nothing_ to do with why your best friends are not speaking to you? Honestly!" She let out a short barking laugh. "Are you so blind? What do you have to gain by coming over here and verbally abusing me?" 

Ron scowled, and opened his mouth to rant again. 

"Ron!" The call sounded out across the hall. Pansy and Ron looked up from their arguement, only to see Ginny advancing towards them with a grim look on her pretty face. 

"What, Ginny?" The boy asked, with some irritation. 

Ginny's grim look intensified. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked, voice calm and deadly. "I heard about you not being friends with Hermione or Harry anymore, and I want to know why you're causing a scene AGAIN. Why are you yelling at Pansy Parkinson? Ooh, why are you even talking to her? You hate Slytherins." Ginny folded her arms, and took a 'tell me what I want to know, and tell me now!' stance, legs braced apart. 

"Yes I do, and Harry and I aren't friends anymore, because she.." he pointed at Pansy. "Stole him from me. Hermione isn't because she took Harry's word over mine. And how do _you_ know this anyway? No one was in the Common Room when we fought this morning." 

Ginny gave him a sceptical look. "No wonder you and Harry aren't friends anymore if you think he's a possession that was stolen." She said archly. "And Hermione? I honestly do not blame her at all. You've treated her awfully since your first year, and knowing you, you probably had just said something really offensive when she said she no longer wanted to be friends with you." She relaxed her stance and unfolded her arms. "And Parvati was walking down the stairs, just in time to catch your argument. Soon, the whole school will know." She turned to the older girl. "Please accept my apologies for my brother's behaviour." She said. 

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out. He was speechless. When had his little sister become so... bitchy? 

Ignoring Ron, Pansy shrugged. "Fine." She said flatly, rather surprised at the other girl's outburst. 

Ginny nodded, and stormed off, presumably to find Harry and Hermione, and find out if what really happened was better or worse than the rumours. 

Ron regained his voice and rounded on Pansy. "And now you're turning my own _sister_ against me! I.." 

"MISTER WEASLEY!" Professor McGonogall's voice cut through his rants like a knife. 

Ron looked up with some trepidation, at Professor McGonogalls coldly furious face. 

"What do you think you are doing, yelling like that? Come and speak to me in my office, right _now_." Her tone was one not to be disobeyed. 

Reluctantly, Ron stood and followed his Head of House, as she swept out of the room. Oh, he would get his revenge on Pansy Parkinson later, or his name was not Ronald Weasley. 

Now even less hungry, Pansy pushed her toast aside, and rested her head on her hand. 

Surely her morning could _not_ get any worse. 

"Good _morning_ Pansy." The familiar male voice made her look up.. straight into the eyes of Harry Potter. 

Speak of the devil. 

* 

Leaving the Common Room of the Head Boy and Girl after a long and complex conversation with Hermione, Harry suddenly found himself ravenous. Maybe he could just stop in the Great Hall before it was all taken away... Decision made, Harry took another corridor, and passed a sullen Ron being led away by an angry looking McGonogall. Normally this would have made him pause, but as he was no longer on speaking terms with Ron, he just continued on his way. 

Walking into the nearly deserted Great Hall, Harry was about to walk over to the Gryffindor table, when he noticed a familiar slumped figure on the opposite side of the hall. Not being able to resist, Harry sauntered over to her. "Good _morning_ Pansy." He said cheerily. 

Slowly, she looked up into his eyes. "Speak of the devil." She whispered. "What? Are you here to attack me as well?" 

Harry felt his eyebrows shoot into his hair. "Attack you?" Okay, now the Hero was confused. Of course, he usually was, but that was not the point. "Why on Earth would I do that?" 

Pansy laughed bitterly. "It's what your red headed compatriot was just taken away to be reprimanded for." She said, tilting her head to one side. "Babbled about how I'd stolen you and Granger away from him. Wouldn't shut up until his sister came over and ranted at him." 

Harry's jaw dropped slightly. "Well" he said eventually, "that was unexpected." Shaking himself out of his shocked state, he stole a piece of fruit of the table and winked at her. "I'll see you around Pansy." He said, mood changing abruptly. "I have things to do before lunch." With a smirk, he leant across the table, and gave her a quick hard kiss on the lips. She refused to respond. He frowned and pulled away. 

With a smirk of her own, Pansy walked, no, glided around to the other side of the table, and kissed him, hard and long. Harry couldn't hold back a moan as her tongue worked between his lips, brushing over his teeth. He tangled a hand in her hair. A few moments later, she pulled away, a triumphant look in her eyes. "See you around, Potter." She said, stepping back from him and turning her back on him. Pansy made her way to the doors, hips swinging enticingly, and she looked back at him. 

Harry was shocked. He had not expected that at all! His face settling into an impassive mask, he was annoyed when she turned around and blew him a kiss, an impish smile on her face. 

No, that had not just happened. He was not going to lose to Pansy. 

Setting his jaw, the Gryffindor boy left the Hall himself. Two could play at that game. 

* 

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room talking to Seamus, when her attention was caught by a very excited conversation that was happening a few meters away. Lavender and Parvati were talking to some sixth years they were friends with. About... Ron? 

Lavender grinned for a moment, before leaning forward conspiratorially towards her friends. "You'll never guess. I was just finishing my breakfast in the Great Hall, after watching Ron get hauled off by Professor McGonogall for yelling at Pansy Parkinson, when Harry walks in and stands by the Slytherin tables, talking to Pansy. He swipes a piece of fruit, then leans over and kisses her. And that's not all. Then, _she_ walks around the table, and snogs him!" 

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but she did not turn around. 

"They were kissing in the Great Hall?" A sixth year asked incredulously. 

"I know!" Parvati said. "I couldn't believe it when Lavvie told me first either, but isn't it interesting?" She sighed. "It's _so_ romantic." 

The group of girls broke into giggles, and Hermione dazedly excused herself from her own conversation, and went back to her room. 

She had not been inside long when Draco walked into the room, stretching. He had not been able to sleep very long, due to bad dreams. "So," he began. "Potter and Pansy are evening the playing field?" 

Hermione looked at him aghast. "How did you know?" She practically screeched. 

Draco looked back at her patiently. "Blaise Zabini," he said "she was waiting in the hall to tell _someone_. I was the next person to walk by." He indugled in a smirk before winking at her. 

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "I just don't get you, Draco Malfoy." She said huffily, a slight pout forming on her lips. 

"You're not meant to, Granger." Draco said with a faint leer. He turned and strode out of the room, going to sit on one of the couches. What was wrong with him? He hadn't insulted Granger for days! He wouldn't... no, he couldn't have any feelings for her. 

Bloody Hell, one Slytherin/Gryffindor relationship was bad enough. AND he was not going to sully his family name entering into one. 

With that thought firmly in mind, Draco lay down on the couch, and pulled the blanket off the top and onto him. Maybe he'd be able to get some sleep now.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Muah! Chapter 4! Sorry it's so late, I had issues getting it back from my beta. Stupid Hotmail. I don't know if anyone will like this chapter though, it turned out a bit differently then I expected. The music I was listening to was interfering with my thoughts. Chapter 5 is on it's way soon. 

Any thoughts or comments will be appreciated. Flames will be read and then laughed at. Possibly replied to if you are brave enough to review while logged in or leave an email address. Oh please be brave enough! 

~J 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 5:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Winter was approaching, and Hermione Granger was feeling a bit ill with a slightly disturbing headache and an accompanying cough. Of course, that put no damper on her general gleeful feeling these days: Harry was apparently winning the game he was playing with Pansy, which meant Hermione was winning her wager with Draco. Sure, it wasn't by very much, but it was still good. 

It truly was beautiful. 

However, there was one dark spot on her horizon of happiness. Ronald Weasley was no longer counted among her friends, and it was rather depressing to see him sitting pretty much alone at mealtimes and such. 

Not that Hermione cared, oh no, she would never do that after his own actions towards her. Maybe one day she would get over it, but that day was not today. 

Still, she was not going to let it ruin her morning. Nothing was going to ruin her morning, not even her slight headache during breakfast! She ran out into the Great Hall just in time to see something horrifying. 

* 

Harry Potter was irritatingly smug, Pansy decided. He had been smiling all morning, and it was time that someone taught him a lesson. And, since she was the opponent of the hour, it should very well be her. 

Just because he had chased her through the castle the previous night, her heart in her throat and beating two hundred times a minute, for some unknown reason he thought he had won something over her. 

Of course, it had been nice when he'd caught her and kissed her passionately, in a way that made the young girl in the painting next to her giggle. It had been nice, that was all. It was certainly no reason for him to be acting like a prat that morning. 

On second thought, it was Harry Potter; he was always acting like a prat. Scratch that, he was always _being_ a prat. Even more than Draco usually was to people. 

Thinking of Draco... he had been acting rather different recently, spending a lot of time with that Granger girl. Granted, he was Head Boy, and she was Head Girl, but they really did not need to spend that much time together. And she kept on catching both of them observing her and Harry... Erm, Potter, at strange times. 

Weasley's murderous glares had finally stopped, thankfully. Pansy did not think she could stand to have him staring at her much longer; it was just downright creepy; those wide, somewhat bloodshot eyes glaring at her across a crowded room. That was not the sort of things that good romances (or even great stories of lust) were made of. 

Back to that Potter boy though... 

Pansy rose from her seat and sauntered across the room to where Harry stood, talking to Seamus Finnigan. 

Seamus was surprised when he saw Pansy Parkinson of all people, walking, no, sashaying across the floor towards him and Harry. He was even more surprised when she apologised to him, before spinning Harry around and kissing him rather passionately. 

* 

"Nooooo!" Hermione did not realise she had said it out loud, until a hand clamped down on her shoulder, and she turned to see her assailant. 

Draco. Who else should be there to witness the moment of her horror? 

She sighed. Damn. If he hadn't turned up, then she would be able to pretend it had never happened. Of course, that Zabini would have told him. Did the girl have no life at all? 

"Malfoy," Hermione said resignedly "How are you today?" 

Draco smiled a shark's grin. "Pretty good, Granger. There's nothing better than knowing that the time when I win draws ever nearer..." He trailed off with a smug look. 

The Gryffindor girl was horrified. "But we never set an end date for this contest!" She exclaimed, headache worsening, "You don't know when this will finish, because we never specified!" It was an awful thought that he might actually _beat_ her at something. Surely that was a sign of the Apocalypse! 

The Slytherin smirked even more at her, leaning closer "Oh, I wouldn't know about that." He said slyly in her ear, voice sending a shiver through her. "After all, Pansy is better at this game than Potter. She's been playing it for far longer. I've been thinking..." he began, voice taking on a playful tone "About my prize? I..." 

Hermione spun around, furious at the prospect, her hand came up, and she made as if to hit Draco. He in turn grabbed her airborne hand, and then her other one as that also went to hit him. 

They both glared at each other fiercely, neither noticing Neville walk out of the hall, look at them, whimper, and walk back in again. He could be later found whimpering in his dorm room and waiting for the 'scary situation' to die down. 

Hermione and Draco however, were locked in a glaring contest, neither of them willing to back down. Until... 

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy!" The amused tones of the Headmaster shocked the pair out of their deadlocked state. 

Draco immediately let go of Hermione's wrists, and Hermione smoothed her skirt out in a practiced motion. 

"Headmaster." They both said, as if they had not just been found in a bizarre situation. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I am glad to see that you both are into improving inter-house relations." He said jovially. 

"Um... yes..." Hermione replied, casting a glace at Draco for his take on this rather surreal situation. He shrugged almost imperceptibly back; Dumbledore got weirder every time they met, so he had no idea either. 

There was silence all round as Dumbledore beamed at them. 

"Professor Dumbledore" Hermione began "Did you want us for something?" 

"Yes," Dumbledore said, still grinning, "I believe the First Years are waiting..." 

Hermione shook her head as the harmonics in his voice began to sound strange. Her vision blurred, and the world began to twist. Suddenly, and without warning she collapsed. 

Draco caught her moments before she hit the ground. 

She woke up in her own bed, curtains shut, and from the muted light she was pretty sure it was either late or early morning. Realising she was still in her pyjamas, Hermione smiled. Maybe it had all been a dream after all. 

Glancing to her left, the girl felt her heart sink. A note. Quickly she pulled it down from where it was pinned to the curtain. 

"Granger," it began, somewhat ominously (at least in Hermione's opinion) "No, the events of this morning were not dreamed by you. Dumbledore says to go to the Infirmary later if you feel ill." She could practically feel him smirking at this point, and had to fight the urge to track him down and hex him severely. "Otherwise, Potter wants to see you. And for his sake, let Potter enter via your portrait hole and stop bothering me. That is the third time this week." Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk. It was signed simply "Draco." no flourishes of any sort. 

Hermione sulked at the fact that she was losing. At the rate she was going, who knew what horrors she would face if Draco won? If he lost, though... she had begun to have rather great ambitions for the things he would have to do. 

Of course, that was if Harry and Pansy finished before they all graduated. At the rate they were going, nothing would happen, and both her and Malfoy would lose. Damn. What a depressing thought. 

That could not be allowed to happen! She would not lose to a Malfoy! 

Even if she had to... fix her chances a little. 

Nodding to herself, Hermione grinned. It looked like it would be marvelous after all. 

And before she forgot... "Selene? Let Harry Potter in through the portrait if he wishes, and has the password. Only Harry, mind you. Not if he brings friends." 

The Goddess in the painting nodded her assent. 

It would be perfect. 

Suddenly she had a disturbing though. If she was still in her pyjamas, and Draco had written the note... 

Did that mean that he had dressed her in her pyjamas? 

Hermione frowned. Merlin, she hoped not. 

He'd talk about nothing but it for _weeks_. 

* 

Harry was suspicious. Very, very suspicious. 

People had been whispering about him in the halls. Of course, people had always whispered about him at Hogwarts, for as long as he could remember. It went with the territory of having 'the Boy Who Lived' invisibly tattooed to his butt. Who had thought of _that_ name anyway, Harry often found himself wondering. Wouldn't 'Vanquisher of Voldemort' be more appropriate? 

This time, though, the rumours were different, much... meaner, and he was fairly sure that _this_ web of lies and deceit would lead back to the lair of one Ronald Weasley. 

Ron was a jealous sort, always refusing to believe that anyone would hate time in the spotlight when it was all he himself craved. Of course, the fact that Harry achieved it without effort and without wishing it just drove him completely wild. 

Harry suspected Ron would do something stupid before the year was out. 

And then of course, there was the other problem in his life. 

Pansy Parkinson. 

Now, _she_ was an enigma if he'd ever seen one. 

And he had the nagging feeling that she was winning their little 'game'. It was rather distressing to say the least. 

He couldn't lose! Not to a Slytherin! 

That would upset the order of nature. 

Slytherin equals bad. 

Bad always lose. 

Harry equals good. 

Good must win. 

At this point, his thoughts were beginning to get rather egotistical, so he took himself down to the Quidditch Pitch for a bit of mindless flying. 

* 

Millicent was upset at Pansy. She had been watching the other girl's movements with that, that... _Gryffindor_. Gods, even the name was deserved to be thought in the most scathing tones possible. 

How could she call herself a Slytherin the way she had been carrying on with one of their enemies? 

Wait until the others hear about this! 

Millicent _did_ feel a bit guilty about informing the rest of her house about her treacherous friend's antics, but it was for her own good; the sooner that she stopped associating with people best left unnamed - the better. 

With a nod to herself, the Slytherin girl left to find Blaise Zabini. 

All she really needed to do was make a slight reference to it, and the girl would be off on the scent of gossip like a bloodhound. 

Maybe Millicent herself would be able to keep her own name out of it... 

This would bear some more thinking. As such, Millicent paused in her purposeful stride. 

Unless, of course, Pansy could be made to break it off of her own accord. 

Then such drastic measures would not need to be taken. 

Again, this would bear some hard thinking. 

Millicent began to walk again, this time in a different direction. 

The problem needed watching. 

Pansy needed watching. 

Once more, Millicent would follow the unwritten family rule. 

'Never trust a Potter'. It was right up there with 'Do not run with scissors' and 'Gryffindors are not brave, they are stupid'. 

And for once in her life, the House rules did not make Millicent feel safer. 

Instead they made her wonder. 

How on Earth she was going to keep Pansy away from that Potter boy? 

* 

Pansy really did not wish to be kept 'away from that Potter boy'. She was winning, and if everything went according to her plan she would win the wager by the night of the upcoming ball. 

The problem was, things at Hogwarts often went awry. 

Stupid castle. 

It was hard to keep secrets when there were ghosts, paintings and statues everywhere that could listen to your words and repeat them to people who were not supposed to know. 

Well, she'd have to be careful, that was all. 

Nothing was going to stop her now. 

There was someone else who did not want to be stopped in their chosen method of action; Draco was currently feeling superior, and it was such a nice feeling that he did not particularly wish it to stop. 

He smirked a bit at Granger's probable reaction to his little note that he had left pinned next to her. 

She would be furious. 

This was proven by the very girl herself suddenly storming out into the Common Room and glaring at him. 

Hermione didn't say anything, just continued to glare at him angrily. 

"Granger, I know I'm hopelessly attractive, but can you stop staring at me?" His mocking words cut through her angry silence. 

Her glare intensified. 

Draco ignored her and turned back to his book. 'A Winner's Guide to Acting Superior' by Alex Karenos. So far he already made half the requirements on his own merits. 

He glanced up from his book to see that she still had not stopped with the glaring. 

Idly he wondered if she was still paying attention. Very slowly he waved a hand in front of her face. 

Due to the lack of response, he felt free to attempt his next action. 

He tickled her. 

"_What_ are you doing, Malfoy!" She squealed, snapping out of her trance and trying to wriggle away from his questing fingers. 

He gave her a rather wolfish look and grinned. "I should think you could figure that one out, Granger." He said, a trace of a smile on his lips. 

Hmm, Hermione thought. Maybe I don't have to try so hard to make him lose. I can just... influence Harry. Yes, that's it. 

With that thought firmly in mind, she counter-attacked. 

Maybe if she kept him off balance, her chances would improve. 

* 

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office watching through his crystal ball. 

He knew very well of the 'games' that were going on between Hermione and Draco, Pansy and Harry. 

Really he had no problems with it. 

They were improving inter-house relations, after all. 

Ahh, they were all _such_ good children. 

He'd be interested how it all ended up turning out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Muah! Chapter 5, finally! Chapter 6 is on it's way soon. 

Any thoughts or comments will be appreciated. Flames will be read and then laughed at. Possibly replied to if you are brave enough to review while logged in or leave an email address. Oh please be brave enough! 

~J 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 6:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


It was all just a huge game of seduction. 

Pansy knew very well that the first one out of her and Harry (Potter!) to give in and truly feel it (or at least admit something to that effect) would lose. Who knew what was in store for the loser? 

Whatever it was, Pansy was determined that it would not be her. 

Besides, sometimes Potter seemed just a teensy bit... vulnerable when she wrapped herself around him like a cat... or a snake. She personally liked to think that she reminded him of a python, closing in and not letting go anytime soon. 

The rumour mill was working overtime in relation to her and Potter. 

Why, yesterday she had heard multiple accounts of the few kisses he had stolen in the gardens the week before. To hear the younger children tell it they had apparently been having hot raunchy sex in front of (or possibly _in_) the Lake during which Professor Snape had walked in on them as he bathed by the light of the moon. 

As if. 

Well okay, she was certain that she had not had hot raunchy sex, as that was not exactly something that you forgot (or at least, you didn't if you were Pansy Parkinson. She really could not account for her roommate Blaise Zabini), but she couldn't confirm or deny the Snape bathing by the moon thing. No matter _how_ disturbing it sounded. 

Regardless of what all those small minded members of the grapevine thought, Pansy was _not_ going to be an easy mark for Harry. Just another notch on the proverbial bedpost. 

Oh no, if she was going down, she was going to pull him straight down with her... 

After she won, of course. 

Interestingly enough there was another rumour running rampant at the moment. One that did not involve Harry or Pansy. 

It did however, involve some of their friends. 

Hermione and Draco (according to an extremely jealous ex-friend and enemy respectively) were having some sort of torrid love affair and flagrantly disobeying house loyalty rules. To hear Ron tell it, it had been that and _not_ the fact that he had made wild accusations with no basis whatsoever, that had broken up his friendship with Hermione. 

Of course, Pansy did not give much credence to _that_ particular rumour. Weasley was so jealous he couldn't see straight. 

It was sad really, that he begrudged his supposed best friend the right to play strange seduction games at all hours with other teenagers. 

And his other best friend the right to have any other friends, period. 

Gryffindors. If she lived to be a thousand, she would still never understand them. 

Back to Potter. She should really try to set a date to put her plan into action. 

What would be a suitably flashy event? Something that would just shine in everyone's memories for a long, long time? 

Maybe... the ball? 

Yes, perfect. 

Potter would never know what hit him. Pansy allowed herself a secretive smile, never noticing the odd shadow in the corner move of its own accord. 

* 

By Merlin! What was she smiling like that for? Harry felt a slight moment of worry. She had not heard him, had she? Then common sense reasserted itself. 

If she had, surely she would have stormed over and pulled him out of his cloak, surely! 

Pansy was not the kind of girl to just stand around looking pretty or scared. She was far more proactive and independent, and had she heard him she would have stopped at nothing to make him known. 

It was probably a good time to leave now, who knew what else would happen if he hung around. 

Little did he know that in his dorm room Ron used the Marauders Map. 

Ron had changed, gone was the carefree, sarcastic red head, here was the gossiping snitch. 

Honestly, he was worse than Lavender and Parvati. 

Or even Blaise. 

"Gone to see your girlfriend, Potter?" He asked the Harry dot mockingly, even though he knew he could not hear him. "I'll make you pay for leaving my friendship in the dust for a Slytherin." Of course, Ron being Ron he conveniently forgot that _he_ had been the one to make the friendship end. 

That, and of course Pansy and Harry weren't really dating, but how was Ron to know that? He had been spying on them in typical stalker fashion for a few weeks. And unfortunately, the Map did not allow sound. 

He thought neither of them had noticed either. 

In this he was wrong, not only had both Harry and Pansy observed this rather disturbing trend, Hermione and Draco had noticed in their own observations of their respective bets. 

Observing Ron stalking them all was a particularly creepy past time which all four of them were rather enthusiastic about giving up. After all, it's not like they could go to Professor Dumbledore and admit they were playing strange games in order to take out a restraining order against Ron. 

Anyway, did they even _have_ restraining orders in the Wizarding World? Harry thought that he had better ask Hermione, for of course _she_ would know such things. Hermione lived her life in the pursuit of knowledge. Preferably knowledge no one else knew, so that she could present it ambiguously in times of peril. 

Sometimes it really paid off being the brains of the group. 

Harry privately thought that Hermione was rather obsessed with knowing things. When she found out you knew something she didn't, she usually hounded you for information about it until she knew more about the subject than you. The only thing that she did _not_ want information on was Quidditch. 

But you got used to it. 

Harry silently and invisibly exited the Slytherin Common Room, and went off to find something interesting to eat. 

Harry on the other hand, always seemed to be hungry. That, or thinking about food. 

But you got used to _that_ too. 

* 

Hermione's head hurt, and the supply of chocolate had run out. 

Draco, it turned out _had_ changed her into her pyjamas before, and now was talking about it at every opportunity. 

Oh, he wasn't being obvious or anything, he'd just make _little_ comments, here and there. 

How good the colour blue looked on her, how she might want to cut down on lace on her clothing as she did not need it. 

And other times he just gave her this look. You know, _that_ look, and it almost, _almost_ turned her to jelly before she remembered what she really thought of him, and the dizziness that really had nothing to do with being sick, disappeared of its own accord. 

What made it the worst though, was not that he had seen her in her night things, not that he had seen her vulnerable. 

Not even that Ron was spreading laviscious rumours about them both. 

_She was losing_. 

And her 'Noble Gryffindor Spirit' refused to let her cheat. In effect, it was her own mind that sabotaged anything she tried to set to her advantage. 

Another pain was that she could not talk to anyone about it, because it would cause unwanted problems if Harry or Pansy found out that their respective housemates had placed a bet upon their own bet. 

Damn. 

When did life get so complicated? 

Hermione could tell them, it was when Draco Augustus Malfoy had gotten a whole lot more attractive. 

Finally she understood properly why Parvati was still going on about her week long fling with Malfoy, two years after the event. 

That was the clincher. 

She was _sooo_ doomed. 

Her head fell forward onto her desk with an audible _thump_. 

* 

Hermione was _so_ doomed. 

There was no way that she could beat his extremely magnificent planning, no matter what she said. 

And no, that thought had not been the _least_ bit conceited, thanks all the same. 

_Pansy_, it appeared, was planning to seduce Potter on the night of the ball. 

Never mind how he knew that. He was Draco Malfoy, he could know anything his heart desired. 

One of those perks of being a Malfoy. 

Anyway, he had 'arranged' funds to be placed in her personal Gringotts account. Although the goblins generally refused to let anyone take any money out of an account without a key, it was beyond them to refuse to let anyone _add_ to someone else's fortune, even though they did not understand why anyone not of blood relation would wish to. 

Humans. Who understood them anyway? 

So Pansy could arrange things to her heart's desire (and she dearly loved arranging things), and _when_ she won her little competition with Potter, and Hermione had lost to him... 

Well, let's just say that it would get a little more... interesting between the Head Boy and Girl. 

Interesting indeed. 

He had some pretty fun plans for Miss Hermione Granger, and of course he would carry them out. 

After all, Malfoys always kept their word. 

Well, that is, unless it was detrimental. 

No point in harming himself. 

All this sorted, Draco indulged himself in a bit of mental evil laughter. 

Back in her study, Hermione shivered for apparently no reason. 

Now, Pansy herself was having a _brilliant_ time. 

She had informed Harry (Potter, damn it!) that he was going to escort her to the ball, and he had taken it well. Too well. 

Silly boy that he was, thought he would be able to get the jump on her at the ball. Of course he did not realise that girls like her were entirely in their element at large, loud parties, which was in essence what a ball was. 

She loved balls. 

Well, she had to get her dress, make sure that he coordinated with hers... at least he would not pick his own clothing. She was positive that Granger would probably do it for him, and even if she persisted in wearing dark colours most of the time, the Yule Ball in fourth year had proven she had at least _some_ fashion sense. 

Personally, Pansy cringed at what Harry would wear, had Hermione never been a part of his life. 

Of course, chances were she would have never gotten to play this game with Potter had they never been friends. 

It _had_ after all been a type of jealously that led her to this place in her life. 

To that wall to watch him leave. 

To let her finally be observed by the boy she had watched from afar for so long... 

If this thought kept up, she'd sound like a romance sodden twit Gryffindor! 

Back to... jealousy! 

Stupid jealousy. 

But oh, how much duller her life would be without it. 

There was only one _tiny_ problem with her schemes. On the emptying the dorm thing. 

Millicent. 

Every planner had a problem, and Millicent was hers. 

Blaise would be easy to get to leave. She could just tell her straight out that she needed the dorm to herself, and Blaise would go spend the night with her flavour of the week. 

Not that she probably wouldn't have done that anyway, but it was nice to know one's dorm mate will do as you ask. 

Her other dorm mate would be a bit more annoying, as she had followed Pansy around constantly over the previous weeks. 

Did she really deserve _two_ stalkers?! 

First Weasley, and now Millie. 

_Maybe she should set them up together... they could discuss stalkerish tactics. Then again, maybe not. If they joined forces no one's secrets would be save from the scourge of the Grape Vine._

Amused at the road her thoughts had taken before shaking them off, Pansy finally came to her conclusion. 

She wouldn't be able to use _her_ dorm, and obviously not his. 

So where could they go? 

She'd have to ask Blaise. 

Honestly, that girl knew _all_ the good places to go for privacy. 

Even with all the things going on in her mind, Pansy spared one last thought. 

"What on Earth is up with Draco and that Granger??!" 

Thankfully though, neither of her stalkers were within earshot. 

Thank the Gods for small mercies. 

* 

_She must have been bewitched._

That was the only thought running through Ron's obsessed mind. 

Never mind the fact that he had consistently treated her badly for six years until Hermione finally retaliated properly in seventh. Six years of mental anguish, and he was _surprised_ when she kicked him out of her life? 

Ginny meanwhile, was beginning to worry, _really_ worry about the mental state of her youngest elder brother. He was well and truly stuck in a mental loop revolving around his two former best friends. 

Even if it had been his own fault, his actions were beginning to border on obsessive! 

No, scratch that. 

His actions _were_ awfully obsessive. 

Idly, Ginny wondered if she could put up '_missing personality_' signs all over the school, kind of like missing person signs? After all, Ron was acting like he had had a complete personality revamp. 

Ginny knew that men went through a mid-life crisis at some point it their lives, but this was just a _bit_ too early. 

By, oh, about forty years. 

She let out a sigh, and wondered if she could discretely owl her mother to see if Fred and George had developed any mood enhancers recently, and sent them to Ron. It would certainly explain his... odd behaviours. 

Okay, so she _could_ use a considerably stronger word to describe it, but he was sick, and she would not make fun of him. 

She wouldn't. 

She couldn't! 

He was her _brother_, for goodness sakes! 

Oh Merlin, this was going to be _hard_. 

* 

Severus Snape was vaguely disturbed. Of course, he was always vaguely disturbed, given the fact that he had first agreed to be a Death Eater, and later agreed to spy on them. 

No, now he was disturbed because he's heard one of his Slytherins was hanging around with _Potter_ of all people. 

That, and the fact that there was a rumour circulating that involved him and moonlight. 

Of course he took points off the Hufflepuffs who had unwittingly mentioned it whilst he was lurking (no, he did not lurk, _Filch_ lurked. Um... standing artfully?) around the corner in the hopes of finding students disobeying the rules. 

There was always _someone_. And hopefully it was Potter. 

He was bored, so sue him. 

Still, what was with all these bloody stupid rumours floating around at the moment? 

If he got his hands on the people who were spreading them, then would he would kill them until they were sorry. 

Hang on... damn. Firstly, that did not technically make sense. That, and teachers were not technically supposed to kill people. 

Albus did not like it when the faculty killed students, and he was incredibly irritating when angry. 

He'd just have to see what happened, and keep the death toll down. 

Well, unless it was Gryffindors. 

Stupid Gryffindors. 

* 

Although Hermione was terribly depressed at her apparent revelation, she suddenly stopped in her tracks of misery. 

What exactly was she doing? 

_Giving in?!_ To _Draco Malfoy_ no less? 

This was just not acceptable! 

She refused to be a weak female who fell at Malfoy's charms! 

What she needed was a plan, a good plan. 

And she knew how to get it. 

Was it not a wonderful day for a reconnaissance stroll under Harry's invisibility cloak? 

*******************************************************************  


Sorry for the long time. I've been writing it for a couple of weeks. Then there was the getting a new beta, getting it back from new beta, and such. 

~j 


	7. Chapter 7

***********  
Chapter 7  
*********** 

Pansy was thrilled by the latest turn of events. 

Her dress was all picked out. It was a rich green silk dress with a low neckline, drawn in at the waist before flowing out to the floor. She had black heels and a darker green silk wrap. Potter was wearing robes the same colour as her wrap, and he was _still_ under the impression that he was going to win this game. 

Not if she had anything to say about it, however. 

Everything was going to be perfect, and she was going to win. 

Meanwhile, Hermione was not having such a fabulous time. 

Of course, she too had her dress picked out for the ball (shimmering blue robes clasped with a silver belt around her waist, sleeves half slit so that her skin showed through. She even had matching silver shoes and jewelry. An incredible change from the Gryffindor red robes she had worn to the last dance.), and she had to go with Malfoy as it was tradition for the Head Boy and Girl to go to these sorts of events together. Although both Hermione and Draco suspected the tradition was there so that Dumbledore could attempt to 'improve interhouse relations', as there were never two people from the same house as Head Boy and Girl. 

No, Hermione's bad time stemmed from her current lack of ability to carry out her Evil Plan. Okay, so it was not that evil. However, it wasn't exactly what people would expect from Goody Two-Shoes Hermione Granger, either. 

_By Merlin! Where on Earth was Harry's invisibility cloak??!_ Okay, so Hermione did feel a bit guilty about rummaging through Harry's trunk for his cloak, but surely he would not mind. 

_Socks, underwear... eww! What was that??! Sneakascope. Old mouldy sandwich?_ Hermione shuddered, and turfed the offending piece of food aside. _Something that was plant matter in a past life?_ Like many girls at Hogwarts, and in fact the world, Hermione did not understand why guys kept old food around instead of throwing it out. One of those days she was going to have to have a serious talk to Harry about it. 

_Carrots..._ A noise outside the door made Hermione sit up in shock. Quickly, she closed the trunk and dove under the bed. _Please don't be Ron. Please don't be Ron._

"Blimey! Where did I put that map?" A scrabbling sound over by the other bed made Hermione go completely still. 

It was Ron, unfortunately. 

Although, it _would_ be a good chance to find out what exactly Ron was doing... Pushing her guilt aside, Hermione made herself more comfortable under the bed. 

"Ah hah!" Having found the map, the boy sat down on his own bed and drew his wand. He tapped the parchment "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Immediately, swarms of dots appeared on the map. 

Luckily for Hermione, he just focused on the Harry dot. 

"Oh, Harry. Where did you go wrong?" His lip curled into a sneer. "Going off to see your slut again?" 

He continued on, ranting and raving, before taking a closer look at the map, muttering a "mischief managed", and walking out the door just as Seamus walked in. 

Hermione heard the bathroom door creak, and assumed Seamus had gone into the other room. 

Mistake. 

She was just finishing levering herself out from under the bed when Seamus walked out of the bathroom. And stared. 

"Hermione?" he asked incredulously, positive that the Head Girl could have no good reason to hide under Harry's bed. "What are you doing in here? And under a bed at that?!" 

Hermione was unruffled. "Would you believe... sleepwalking?" she asked, curious if he would. You never knew with guys like Seamus. One minute they'd be wailing like a banshee, and the next they would be having a conversation about the merits of chocolate frog cards. 

Seamus raised an eyebrow. "I would, except for the fact that it's the middle of the day. You, missing a single moment of daylight studying time? I think not." Now he grinned cheekily, waiting to see what creative story she tried to tell. To his amazement, she didn't. 

"I came here to find Harry. I was waiting for him, when Ron walked in. You know the situation, so I hid under Harry's bed until he was gone. No more, no less." Crossing her fingers behind her back, Hermione mentally excused her omission of the more _interesting_ factors in the innocent visit of the boys' dorm room. Starting with the fact that she had planned to 'borrow' Harry's cloak without asking. She rolled her eyes in anticipation of the next question as he opened his mouth again. "And no Seamus, there were no illicit trysts involved, so there's no point in badgering Lavender or Parvati about it." She paused for a second. "Not that I'd tell _them_ anything, anyway. Not unless I wanted my love-life details splashed across the ears of the entire school. Which I don't, by the way." She smiled innocently as Seamus gave her a suspicious look, before smoothing her expression over so that her face was blank. "Yes?" 

Familiar footsteps by the door alerted her to Ron coming back. Panicked, Hermione jumped into the bathroom, and as an afterthought, dragged Seamus in with her. Thinking quickly, she locked the door and turned on the taps. 

The boy gave her a weird look. "This is a bit much, isn't it Hermione?" he asked. "I mean, this is Ron, the boy who was your best friend a month or so back!" 

"Yes he was," Hermione tersely replied, "but since then, he's spread malicious rumours about me and Harry, verbally abused us both, and overall acted very strangely. Do you know what he did, Seamus?" she demanded in a soft voice. 

At Seamus's negative reply, she explained. "He accused me of having sex with Malfoy. Malfoy! Of all people!" She laughed freely, pushing down the guilt it brought as she actually liked Draco now. Not that anyone else could know that. "And that was what made me terminate our friendship. How could I remain friends with someone who made baseless remarks about me and my co-worker?" 

"Seamus?" they both heard Ron ask. "Are you going to be in there long? I need the bathroom." 

Neither answered. 

"Seamus?" Ron replied, getting annoyed. "Seamus! I'm going to unlock the door in two minutes!" 

"Dunk your head in the bath," Hermione whispered. 

Seamus was mystified, but complied. Now his hair was dripping wet, and it cascaded down his clothes. 

"Strip," Hermione said. 

Seamus blinked. Had he heard correctly, Hermione Granger told him to strip? Was this really their studious and strict Head Girl? He was so confused, and decided to express that. "What??! Hermione!" 

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Seamus. You have to look like you were in the bath!" Hermione explained. "I won't look if it'll make you feel better." She looked at a point on the far side of the room. "Just strip down to your boxers and wrap your lower half in a towel. Then begin to towel dry your hair. I've got to go," she said, noticing Ron's counting winding down. 

She ran over to a blank wall, and whispered her password to it. She grinned at Seamus. "A past Head Girl had this passage put in," she said as the portrait swung open silently. Then she was gone before Seamus could say anything else. 

And just in time, as Ron burst through the door at that second. 

"Steady on mate," Seamus said lazily. "Where's the fire?" 

Ron gave his roommate a glare. "Why didn't you answer me?" He half asked, half demanded. 

Seamus granted him an odd look. "Well I didn't think you were serious, for a start," he said, getting ticked off at Ron's behaviour. "Now, can you please leave so I can dress? _Then_ you can have the bathroom." 

Ron sulked. 

Seamus was unrepentive. 

In the end it was Ron who gave in. 

"Okay, five minutes," he said sulkily, walking out. Seamus gladly closed the door behind him, and started putting on his clothes. 

What was going on with everyone? 

He knew things would come to a head soon. Tensions were running too high for anything else to happen. 

It would be interesting to see how it all eventually played out. 

* 

Harry was suspicious, very suspicious. 

Hermione was avoiding him, Pansy was avoiding him. 

Even Ginny, Seamus, Neville and Dean appeared to be avoiding him. 

_Was everyone avoiding him?_

Of course, the fact that Ron was avoiding him was no surprise. After all, he was also avoiding Ron, and so when two people strenuously avoid each other, it becomes a bit hard to meet up. 

How was he supposed to win his bet if he couldn't find his opponent?? 

This was very vexing. 

Harry walked around the corner and stopped. There, in the entrance-way was... Pansy. His lips curled in a slight smirk, much like the one Draco had always worn before. 

Sera just would not shut _up_, and Pansy was fast losing patience. Who cared if some Ravenclaw had asked this girl out? Suddenly however, she was aware of the babbling, or rather, the lack thereof. Pansy raised her eyes to see what had stopped the terrible noise, and thank them if possible. 

Oh. Potter. He did look rather... edible, if she did say so herself. So _that_ was the reason Sera had stopped talking? She'd have to thank him later. 

Harry Potter, in his well cut black robes, his messy black hair, and blazing green eyes was looking a little... um, hunterish. He certainly was not walking over to them, but stalking. Sera made an excuse Pansy did not hear, and scampered off, leaving the older girl to deal with the playful Potter. 

Oh yes, exactly what she needed. 

Pansy tilted her head to one side, and gave him a sultry look. "Potter," she purred. "I haven't seen you in positively ages." 

Harry continued on his course forwards, and pulled her into his embrace. "No you haven't," he said, eyes suddenly snapping with cold, hard clarity. "Now, why have you been avoiding me?" His arms clamped around her waist, and no matter how she struggled, the Slytherin girl could not get out of them. 

Harry patiently waited for her to stop. "Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow sardonically. 

Pansy flipped a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Who said it was _I_ that was avoiding _you_? I've had things to plan. It's not _my_ fault if you spend all your time on the Quidditch pitch," she said icily. "Now, I've answered your question, so kindly let me _go_." She renewed her attempts to struggle out of his embrace. 

"Leaving so soon?" the boy asked in a stage whisper, before covering her mouth with his own. 

She allowed herself to be drawn into the kiss, but when his arms slackened around her, she spun out of them and took a few steps back. "See you in class Potter!" she called out, running off and laughing merrily at the confounded look on his face. 

Harry growled. She thought she could get away with that, did she? 

Well, they would just see who would get the last laugh. 

Pansy was still laughing as she rounded the corner to the portrait to her Common Room. She composed herself and drew on a blank mask before hissing the password ("Hieroglyph") and marching proudly into the room like a Queen, shoulders thrown back, and instantly commanding the attention of all who lounged therein. 

Despite herself, Pansy's good mood bounced up a few more notches. 

This was fun. 

The ball was a week away, and the stage was set. 

Now, all she needed were the other players. 

Potter, Weasley, Granger and Draco would do well enough. 

Weasley to create a scene that would drive Harry right to her, and Granger and Draco to distract each other so that neither of them would interfere with her plans. 

Oh yes, her plans. Few realised it, but Parkinsons were marvellous planners, often playing a few steps ahead in every game. 

If everything went well, she would be the winner by the time the first rays of sunlight hit the lake on the morning after the ball. 

People really did not give her enough credit. 

Her plan was perfect. 

Nothing would go wrong. 

Nothing. 

* 

Hermione collapsed on her bed, giggling as she imagined Ron's reaction to Seamus' explanations. He would be absolutely _wild_. Livid, even. 

Perfect... 

Poor Seamus, though! Having to share a dorm with both Harry _and_ Ron. Not that Harry spent much time in his bed these days - between sneaking around trying to get at Pansy, and time spent in the Infirmary, his bed was rarely used. 

Her door swung open quietly, but Hermione froze when a familiar voice sounded "What is ever so amusing, Granger?" 

Draco Malfoy, for all his faults was not like other boys. For one thing, as Parvati had whispered once in a thrilled voice in the dark of the night. "When he is good, he is very, very good. But when he is bad, he is _gorgeous_." 

By the somewhat dim light in her room, Hermione conceded that yes, this was in fact true, even if she had scorned it at the time. 

"Di-" Hermione paused mid-word, slightly embarrassed by the low and husky voice that had emerged from her throat. She pretended not to see Draco's amusement, and continued in her normal voice. "-d you want something, Malfoy? Only, I'm incredibly busy, and..." 

The lights of the room brightened, and Hermione stopped again as Draco stepped forward. And... what, Granger?" he asked, silver eyes glowing with childlike innocence. 

The girl folded her arms in annoyance, her voice strengthened as she spoke. "And I would appreciate it if you would leave if you aren't going to do anything constructive." The second the sentence left her mouth, she regretted it. Constructive? Internally she winced. What would he say in return? 

With a barely held breath, she waited. 

Draco smiled, the coverboy of every girl's favourite bodice-ripper romance. All he needed was the leather trousers and white flowing shirt. 

A vague look downwards proved to find that all Draco needed was the shirt. 

His trousers should have been outlawed. 

Hermione slid backwards on the bed as Draco stepped forwards. Why did she suddenly feel the need to put something solid between her and Malfoy? 

"Granger... Hermione," Draco purred, continuing to move closer. "We really should share company like this more often." He smiled more, and Hermione felt her limbs begin to tremble. 

_Why did she feel so much like prey?_

The sudden look of hunted realisation in Hermione's eyes was too much for Draco, and Hermione suddenly found herself pinned to her own bed. She shivered under his intense scrutiny, and she waited with bated breath to see what he was going to do. 

He did nothing. 

Finally, she could stand it no longer. "What are you doing?" she demanded, voice coming out in a squeak. 

In response, he leaned forward and covered her mouth with his. 

_Sensation_. 

Hermione didn't know what Draco Malfoy was doing to her, but she would have to hurt him if he stopped now. All the emotions and things that she had ever felt for this boy were rushing over her like a tidal wave, and she just stood in the foam and took it. 

Took it all. 

It took her a while to realise that he had stopped, that he had pulled back and was regarding her with laughing eyes. 

"You know Hermione," he began, tracing a finger down her cheek that made her shiver involuntarily, "this changes nothing about our bet." 

The girl's eyes suddenly snapped in fury, then just as quickly, died back down to embers. Of course not," she said smoothly "what fun would it be if we stopped the game just before the end? No. Same rules apply as before." She smoothed down her hair and gave him a serious look. "Now, if you don't mind, please leave. I have studying to do." 

Draco gave her another hungry kiss before standing. "But of course, Lady," he said, a mocking smile on his lips, an innocent gleam in his eye. He bowed, then walked out her door, as proud as any young lord. 

Hermione sighed almost dreamily, before shaking herself. She was _not_ going to turn into some kind of simpering lady who swooned at her knight. 

Oh well, she had a competition to win. 

And no one, not even someone as good looking as Draco Malfoy was going to stop her from reaching her ends. 

No, that might take some thought. 

But in the meantime, surely Harry should be informed about Ron's antics... if she could ever find the boy. 

It was almost like he was avoiding her... 

Laughing at her own silliness, Hermione turned back to her Transfiguration extra credit essay. 

Harry could take care of himself if need be. 

Yes, he would have to. 

* 

Draco Malfoy was... was he? Good gods, Draco Malfoy was whistling as he walked into his own bedroom. He had not _planned_ on doing what he had done, but now he had, he still did not mind. 

Oh dear, he was being spontaneous again. 

Meanwhile in the Dungeons, Millicent returned to her room after a bout of spying on her dormmate Pansy. 

It was certain; Pansy was carrying on with Potter. 

This was not satisfactory! She could not have one of her friends shaming themselves, their family and their House like this! 

She would have to put a stop to this, right away. 

If Pansy was to be deterred, it would have to be a suitably public event, so that the rest of the House could see and prevent Pansy from ever doing anything like this again. 

That settled it. 

At the Ball she would tell what she knew. 

A Parkinson and the Boy Who Lived?? 

She could just imagine the outrage that would follow her exposure. 

Wouldn't everyone be ever so surprised? 

Millicent allowed herself a small smile of success. 

Everything would go to plan. 

* 

Game, set. 

****************************************************************** 

Seventh chapter completed! Eighth has been sent to the beta. 

Please review, I love to hear what people think. 

~j 


	8. Chapter 8

**************  
Chapter Eight  
************** 

Ginny was suspicious, _very_ suspicious. She had no problems with whatever was going on between Pansy and Harry, or even Hermione and Malfoy. 

But one thing was affording her a lot of worry, and that thing was Ron. 

She knew he had just began to act weirdly one day a few months before, and it just did not add up why he would do it with very little provocation. I mean, Ron had a rather volatile personality, but he was not _that_ volatile! 

The girl slipped into the seat next to Dean at the almost deserted Gryffindor table and gave him her brightest smile. "Dean!" she exclaimed heartily, "just the guy I wanted to see!" 

Dean turned to face Ginny, and a slight smile curved his lips. "Ginny. And to what do I owe this most pleasant of women gracing my humble presence?" He accompanied this flowery bit of speech with a flowing half-bow, and his slight smile graduated into a full-on cheeky grin. 

Now that she had his full attention, she gave him a serious look. "We all know that Ron just suddenly started acting weird a few months ago. Now, what I need to know is... do you remember if he had any packages delivered that day?" 

The boy began to shake his head when he stopped. "Wait a minute. There _was_ that small package of sweets from your Mother..." 

Ginny frowned. "Mum only sends us sweets individually on our birthdays. He had already had his, and Mum always sends our combined packs to me, as she is afraid Ron will eat them all before I get some..." She paused as her mind whirred over this new piece of news. "Thanks Dean," she said absently. "You should probably get to class. I have a study period." 

As Dean stood, she suddenly caught his arm. "Did you want to come to the Ball with me?" She asked quickly, figuring she may as well ask him as Colin had been pestering to take her for _weeks_, and besides, Dean Thomas was rather cute. 

Far better than Colin Creevy, anyway. 

Dean grinned again. "Sure," he said. "Now, I'd better get to Divination, before Trelawney predicts that I've been killed by rabid squirrels again or something." He shrugged. 

Ginny relinquished his arm, and Dean resumed his walk towards the door. "Oh,"she said, "and Dean?" The aforementioned boy half turned back to her. "Thanks." She waved as Dean continued out the door, this time not looking back. 

So, if Ron had received a package that Mum had not sent... 

Ginny felt her eyes narrow in suspicion. An entire life of living with five brothers had caused her to be very wary of 'gift horses' so to speak. The old adage "Never look a gift horse in the mouth" was one that Ginny would never subscribe to. 

But how to find out if it was the twins? 

If she asked them, they wouldn't tell her. 

Certainly not! Favourite sister or not, they would still try to feed her a line if she asked outright. 

And if she told Mum and was wrong... Ginny shuddered at the thought. 

Okay, so she needed someone close enough to the twins to have been told, and who would talk to her... 

_Ah!_

The youngest Weasley stood and ran off towards the Owlry. 

Lee Jordan was about to get mail. 

Ginny knew him fairly well, as he had always spent a fair amount of time at the Burrow. 

She wrote out a careful note, asking vague questions about Mood Enhancers... and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hopefully, Lee would just tell her without informing Fred and George first. 

Fingers crossed against the possibility of discovery, Ginny gave the letter to Melusine, her brown owl, and sent her on her way. 

Now that was done, Potions homework was beckoning. 

Meanwhile, Harry felt like he was flying on the Quidditch Pitch. This came as no surprise however, as this was what he was actually doing. 

He soared across the Pitch, considering the strange turns his life had taken in recent months. No longer friends with Ron, and what was with that? He almost suspected Ron had been fed some kind of emotion modifying drug. He'd have to look into that... but he also digressed. No Ron, his relationship with Hermione had changed quite a bit since he started studying. Now she afforded him more respect than she had before. 

And he was not bothered by the rumours about Hermione and Malfoy, mainly because it would have been rather hypocritical of him to do anything about any possible relationship. 

Especially one without any apparent real basis whatsoever. 

Then there was Pansy... she had really turned out to be stunning. Beautiful and cunning, she was the embodiment of everything a Slytherin was supposed to be, everything Harry had been taught to despise. 

Still, there was still the game to remember. 

If anyone had told him that he would be playing some kind of seduction game with Pansy Parkinson the previous year, he would have thought them insane. 

Now though, it was rather fun. 

The Ball was Saturday, and today was Wednesday. 

Only three days, and then he would have won this little game. _She_ would have to acknowledge his... superiority of prowess. Okay, so that was more than a little egotistical, but damn it! He was Harry Potter, the boy who did _not_ have to live up to everyone's preconceptions that he was some kind of saint! 

With very few people could he not be cast in the role they thought he should be in! 

Pansy, Hermione, and oddly enough _Malfoy_, were the only people who would not die of shock if he told them to fuck off so he could be himself. 

He had _thought_ Ron was another one, but based on his past inappropriate reactions, he really was not. 

The Triwizard Tournament had just been _one_ of the instances where Ron had turned his back on Harry because he perceived _himself_ to be wronged. 

Sure, the Weasleys didn't always get the same breaks as everyone else, but none of the other Weasley's wore it like a big cross around their necks like Ron did. 

And... bloody hell! _Now_ all the good three hours of flying had done had been undone! 

Oh well, another three hours were obviously on the agenda for the afternoon. 

So what, if he was skipping Divination? Trelawney was just going to predict his doom again. 

Even _Hermione_ would not tell him off for missing Divination. She had never forgiven Trelawney for her class in third year. 

Hermione... how was he ever going to explain what he had done with Pansy to _her_? 

Harry was confused, and the clouds were beckoning. 

He cleared his mind of all thought and just _soared_. 

* 

Hermione was cross. 

She had seen Ron peering at her from the shadows on the way to the Prefects' Baths. Honestly! Why had he had to become a stalker-type, anyway? If anyone, he would have expected Colin Creevy to do it, but Colin had mellowed in recent years, and would not do anything like that. 

He was quite a pleasant boy these days, actually. 

Of course, had she been asked the previous year, Hermione would have thought the person insane to say that one day Ron would be her stalker, and she would have a relationship with Draco Malfoy. Okay, so they weren't exactly dating yet, but she expected him to ask her any day. Oh, who was she fooling? He probably wouldn't ask her for ages. 

Damn. 

_Ron_ wouldn't have either. 

All boys were the same. Inconsiderate to the point of lunacy, and then jealous when you accepted someone else in their place. 

Okay, so she had no real basis for comparison with Draco, but she did not expect him to be any different to the other boys she had known throughout her life. 

She no longer held any real fear about Malfoy winning. She was almost _positive_ that there was little or no chance of that happening, but still... it never hurt to be careful. She had been concentrating on circumventing all his attempts to interfere with the pair. 

The stupid man had been doing the same to hers. Still, Harry and Pansy were spinning their own webs without the aid of Draco or Hermione. The game was now drawing to a close, and all the moves were now firmly within the grasp of the players. 

Harry had better not let her down, or she would be a very unhappy Hermione. 

With a sigh, Hermione slid under the water in her bath. 

Bother that, she hated not being in control. 

The next three days would be very, very hard. 

Damn. 

* 

The owl reached Ginny as she surveyed the grounds from above, ironically in the same spot as Harry had first seen Pansy on that fateful night. 

It was a brown spotted owl that cooed affectionately at Ginny as she took the letter from it. Ginny patted the owl, before opening the letter from her brothers' friend. 

The writing was in neat and unadorned blue writing. 

'_Hi Ginny, _

It's been a long time since I've seen you. How are you enjoying sixth year? Yes, Fred and George have been working on mood enhancers. How did you know? At present they're testing them, and they hope to have them on the market before next Christmas. 

Bye, 

Lee' 

Ginny told Melusine she wasn't going to give a reply, and the owl left for the Owlry. 

It was only then that she allowed herself a touch of righteous anger. Oooh! That Fred and George! Did they have _any_ idea how much trouble they had caused?? 

Ron stalking practically everyone in sight, offending all around him, even more than usual... Ginny sighed in annoyance. 

Right, when this mess was over, she was going to send them a Howler. 

A nice, loud howler that detailed the full and far-reaching consequences of their actions. 

At the very least. 

Virginia Weasley was not impressed, not one little bit. 

Another unimpressed person was Draco Malfoy. 

Sure, _most_ of his plans had fallen into place so far, which was wonderful as the whole thing was due to end in three days, and the scandal to hit the front page in four. Still, how could all of his plans work, if he couldn't find Hermione??! 

It was like she had vanished, he'd been looking for her for what felt like _hours_ (but in reality was rather less than twenty minutes), and no one, not even the paintings had seen her. 

Damn. 

Well, that was it. He couldn't take this stress. 

Forget Granger, he was off to have a bubble bath, blueberry of course. 

Drawing his robes tighter around him, he swanned off to the Prefect's Bath with a flourish. 

Honestly, did Slytherins get lessons in dramatic entrances and exits? 

Unseen behind him, multiple Fifth year girls swooned at his departing back. 

Draco heard the raised voices before he saw them, and in fact, before they saw him. Recognising Pansy and Blaise, he hid behind a statue of a fat man eating a plum pie. 

"What do you _mean_ the room behind the fifth candelabra isn't free? You told me it was, just yesterday when I asked! I need somewhere to play this out..." Pansy's voice grew softer as the pair continued off down the hallway. 

Draco frowned. Pansy had to find somewhere for it to work. Or else all his plans would come to naught. 

This merited some thinking. 

Off to the Bathroom! 

With that, Draco walked off towards his destination. 

* 

As fate would have it, Ginny was the one who intercepted the next care package from her 'mother' to Ron, and substituted all but a few of the sweets inside. 

Then she forwarded it onto Ron, who rudely snatched it out of her hands and stomped off. 

Ginny sighed. She could not _wait_ until this whole mess was over. Who knew what else would happen? 

She paused in an alcove, in time to see Snape swoop past like a huge bat. 

Now _there_ was something strange. 

He'd questioned her the other day, looking for the person who had spread a rumour involving him. Ginny had been truthful... partially. She did have _some_ family loyalty after all. 

So she had informed Professor Snape that Millicent Bulstrode was apparently spreading them, because Pansy Parkinson had stopped paying her any attention. 

Snape's eyes had narrowed, and he had swept off, leaving some of the first years trembling in fear over his angry expression. 

First years. Had she been so timid? 

Oh bother, the ball! 

Ginny was horrified. She had been so caught up thinking about the things that Lee had told her, and about everything else, that she had completely forgot to purchase the Dress Robes her mother had told her to buy. 

Merlin! 

With that final thought, Ginny ran off, not noticing Dean stepping up to her to ask something. 

* 

Draco was finally at the Bathroom, and stalked through the portrait hole in a really bad mood. 

He heard a gasp somewhere across to his right. "Malfoy!" 

There was only one person who would sound so outraged at his very presence. 

He had found Hermione at last. 

Now... what had been that plan again? 

Curses. One of the Gods was definitely conspiring against him. 

Setting his mouth into a smile, Draco approached the bath. "Hermione," he began with a wolfish smile "how... wonderful to finally find you." 

Hermione was uncertain. Part of her was screaming at her to get out of the situation, that she did not want to be in a bathroom alone with Draco Malfoy wearing absolutely nothing... well except her bath, but that was besides the point. The other part really, really wanted her to invite him in. 

She was leaning towards the second option when one of good!Hermione's arguments broke through. "What are you doing in here, Draco?" she asked coolly, eyes narrowing into slits. 

Draco bowed mockingly to her. "Why, all I wanted was a bath." 

'Good answer,' thought Hermione, inwardly frowning. 'He has to get out, so I can finish!' She'd _never_ be able to keep her resolve if he stood there in a towel looking yummy. 'Okay... Um...' "Get..." Hermione was once again slightly embarrassed by the husky tone her voice had taken on. Damn this boy! "Out for a moment, Malfoy," she demanded. 

Surprisingly, he acquiesced, slung his spare towel over a rack by the door,and stepped out. 

Hermione sighed. Well, there went all her chances of bathroom fun with Malfoy today. Within Hermione's mind, bad!Hermione was slapped quite viciously by good!Hermione for that thought. 

With another sigh, she stood, emptied the bathtub, and dried herself off. 

This day just got stranger, and stranger. 

She put on her bathrobe, and opened the painting. 

Draco brushed past her, walking into the bathroom. 

Thank Merlin! Now he could just sink into a bath and relax a bit, before any of his other plans came to fruition. 

Wait... oh, _that_ was what his plan for Hermione had been! Keep her off balance. 

Well, that had worked rather well, judging from her reaction. 

He was definitely _good_ at what he did. 

On that happy thought, Draco set about filling the bath with blueberry bubbles. 

Outside the room, Hermione sighed and leant against one of the couches. Only three more days, and then she would see if her plans had come to naught. 

She really hoped not, because who knew what Draco would have in store for her should she fail. 

Hermione let out a shiver of anticipation. 

She would not fail. She just couldn't. 

But three days more, and all would be told. 

*************************************************************************** 

Eighth chapter completed! In the ninth, we will be at the ball. 

Please review, I love to hear what people think. 

Also, anyone who wishes to be notified upon update and belongs to Fictionalley.org should subscribe to my updates thread: ?s=&threadid=14235. 

~j 


	9. Chapter 9

-----------  
Chapter 9  
-----------

Harry woke up with a splitting headache in an unfamiliar room. 

And he wasn't alone, either. 

A warm weight was draped across him, and he froze as it moved. 

Suddenly the events of the previous night came flooding back to him in a rush. 

- 

The ball had been beautiful, all light red and silver, and all his classmates had really risen to the occasion of making themselves look good. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stepping into a waltz. 

Obviously, on a normal day this would have been an extremely abnormal sight, had Hermione not told him of the requirements Professor Dumbledore placed upon this year's Head Boy and Girl. 

He couldn't see Ron anywhere, but he saw everyone else at some point in the proceedings. 

Everyone except Pansy Parkinson. Truly, he had no idea how anything was supposed to be accomplished if his partner and rival did not even deign to show. 

Suddenly cold, he shivered. Wrapping his dress robes tighter around himself, he turned in a full circle, trying to find out what was making him so wary. 

Standing by the punch bowl, her green silk dress glimmering in the candlelight stood the ethereal figure of Pansy Parkinson. She gave a slow smile, and allowed herself to glide across the dance floor towards him. The crowd seemed to part in her wake. 

"Miss Parkinson," he said, bowing to her. "You look charming this evening, my dear." He stepped forward and took her hand into his own. 

Pansy dropped a curtsey, not wobbling an iota, before giving him a veiled smile. "Why, thank you, Mister Potter. You do not so bad yourself." She allowed him to take her other hand, and they moved off to the dance floor. 

From where they danced, Hermione's grip suddenly tightened on Draco's hand. She smiled. "Pansy finally decided to make her appearance, I see." 

Following her line of sight, Draco allowed himself a slight smirk. "Yes she has. But remember, my sweet Hermione, Pansy always plays to win..." mischief danced in his eyes as he drew her closer, "and so do I." 

Hermione gasped as he began to kiss her neck, and with a lot of willpower, she dragged her attention back to Pansy and Harry. 

The night proceeded as expected, until during a tango, Hermione suddenly noticed their 'favourite couple' had left. 

After Draco was alerted to the fact, and since the ball was winding down, _they_ left also. 

Tomorrow would bring either her victory or her defeat. 

And as Hermione gazed at the silver-haired devil beside her, she greatly hoped for her victory. 

For if she lost... 

She shivered at the wicked smile that momentarily curved his lips. 

Who knew what the future would bring? 

- 

Pansy had dragged him into a hidden room behind a candelabra, and then he had set to work. 

After they were both undressed, everything went into a bit of blur. 

She sauntered over, naked as the day as she was born, to the green-eyed boy, taunting him and teasing him with her touches and her words, kissing him with a hunger that half surprised them both. 

Neither had previously realised how deep they had gone. 

Challenging and tempting her with his body, he tried to make her give in to him. 

She made no vocal response, and Harry began to think that he was winning. 

Until she rolled over lazily, picked up her wand off the floor, pointed at him, and said "Funis Vinculie." Smiling slyly as silk scarves sprung from her wand and bound him to the bed, she slid forward, and gave him a naughty look. Then she drew him into her mouth. 

Harry was no means a virgin anymore, but he had never felt anything like her. 

He had to resist, he had to. 

Straining against his bonds, he could feel the passion rising between them, and felt himself soaring higher towards completion. 

Rallying his spirits, Harry told himself to hang on, to not give in. 

Pansy looked up at him from where she knelt, and Harry whimpered a moment later as she pulled away to give him a considering look. 

"Come on, Potter." She said silkily. "Just say it, and I'll let you... go." 

Shaking his head frantically, Harry tried to think about anything else but how good she had felt beneath him, how good she had felt mouth wrapped around him moments before. 

Then his resolve began to crumble as she took him in her hand and began to stroke him. 

"Harry..." she coaxed, "just say it, admit it. I won't hold it against you..." Her voice was soft with unspoken promises. 

"I..." Harry stared at her, all milky pale, and gorgeous in the moonlight. 

Pansy smiled slowly. "Who do you belong to Harry?" she asked breathlessly. 

Harry was startled to realise that she was getting off on this whole scenario as much as he was, but was too far gone to care about using that information. "I'm _yours_." 

Eyes flashing, and a triumphant smile on her lips, the Slytherin grasped his shoulders, and impaled herself on him, both of them shuddering at the intimate contact. 

"Now to seal that bargain." 

He gasped as she set the pace, fast and strong. 

His arms slipped, and he realised she had released him. Flipping them over, he began to move in earnest, only to have it all pay off as he felt her began to contract around him. 

Pansy breathed heavily, as she felt him hit that one special spot that made it all feel fantastic. 

Realising what he had done, Harry tilted his hips to achieve the same effect again. 

As her head tilted back, and her back began to arch, he leaned forward to nip at her neck before he felt himself reaching completion as well. 

Her hands clawed at his shoulders as she slipped over the edge. 

After a few long minutes after they both came back down to Earth, she finally let go, and told him to go to sleep. 

Pulling her to him as she slept, Harry noticed with some shock how well their bodies fit together. 

And he felt... affection for her? 

After that revelation, Harry did not sleep for a long time. 

- 

Hermione was hiding. 

No one had seen her since she had walked into the Great Hall, that morning, and seen Draco smirking triumphantly at her, before gesturing to where Harry and Pansy sat at the Slytherin table. 

She had turned, and walked very quickly back out of the hall. 

She had lost. _How_ had she lost, though? 

Cringing as she hid in an ancient abandoned classroom, Hermione wondered how things had gone so wrong. 

He had won. 

He had _won_! Goddess! Who but Her _knew_ what horrible plans he had for her? 

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip nervously. 

Well, at least she could delay whatever it was. She was the only person who had been in this wing for years, Ghosts included. 

A slight brushing noise reached her ears, and Hermione froze from where she sat behind a sofa. 

Slowly she raised her eyes up the gold embroidery of the back of the chair, only to meet the mischievous silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Hermione let out a squeak, and toppled backwards. Scurrying away, Hermione jumped to her feet, and ran for the door. 

A hissed spell behind her, and the door disappeared, as did the window. 

The room plunged into darkness, and she felt the first stirrings of true worry. Trying to keep as quiet as she could, she snuck along the floor. She wanted, needed to find another way out. 

The Gryffindor shrieked as fingers curled around her wrist and drew her to her captor. "Hermione, Hermione..." Draco said. "Hiding from me? Why ever would you want to do that? You wouldn't have been trying to renege on our... arrangement, were you? Hmmm..." A slow smile that she could not see, but the playful tone in his voice made her shudder. 

"N-no," she spluttered nervously, "of course not." Her voice strengthened. "Why on Earth would I want to do something like that?" She shivered when he nipped at one of her earlobes, and caught her own moan before it could leave her mouth. It was a secret that she'd managed to keep throughout many Truth or Dare games with Parvati and Lavender, exactly how sensitive her ears were. Get her there, and she was... gone. 

Noticing her reaction, Draco mentally filed it away for future reference. Licking his lips, he slipped her wand out of her fingers loose fingers, and used his own to banish the darkness. "Lumos." 

The room lit up as if the windows were still there. 

Draco stalked over to one of the blue Wing Chairs, and dragged her with him, pulling her into his lap when he sat. He trapped her in his arms, and leant back. "Hermione Granger," he stated, voice oddly formal. "The magical contract we signed stated that the winner of our little wager would be able to state the terms of the losers' defeat." 

Hermione cast her gaze on the floor. "So what is it?" she asked tonelessly, observing the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Hermione..." Draco said silkily. "Look at me." 

She reluctantly brought her eyes to meet his. 

"Do you really think I would make you do anything truly abhorrent?" He asked seriously. 

Lady, he really _had_ changed. 

Shaking her head choppily, Hermione's eyes began to look towards the floor again, before Draco put two fingers under her chin and brought it up so that he held her gaze. 

He smiled. "Recently, my maternal grandparents died, and being as they only had one child, and did not wish for Lucius to get his hands on it, they left their Manor, _Affaire d'honneur_ to me." 

Hermione frowned. "Your grandparents had a Manor called 'a matter of honour?'" she asked curiously. 

"Yes, they did." he took a breath. "My terms are thus. In recent years, _Affaire d'honneur_ has fallen into some state of disrepair. You will help me restore it. In return, you will get a set of rooms that will remain yours. The _other_ condition, though..." he smirked. "Anyone who asks about us will get a straight answer. The time for dancing around it is past. Unless, of course, you are ashamed of me?" he raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Hermione took a deep breath. "I... accept your conditions, and so sign the contract." She leant forward and placed a chaste ritualistic kiss on his lips, which he deepened. 

After a few minutes, Hermione looked at the contract, and saw that her signature had appeared next to Draco's. 

With an audible 'pop' the contract disappeared. 

Draco slipped out from behind her, and stood, offering her a hand up. He gave her her wand back, before drawing his own to set the room back to rights. 

He blinked. "Oh, Hermione. Weasley... no, not the female one, is in the Hospital Wing. I'll explain as we walk." 

Placing his hand at the small of her back, he guided them both out of the room. 

- 

Ginny wrote her Howler with a look of savage glee on her face. 

Thankfully, her new boyfriend Dean knew what she was doing, so was not put out by it. Actually, every so often he offered a suggestion. 

In fact, the Common Room was filled with people offering suggestions. Many people had suffered from the 'Ron problem', and now that they knew who was responsible, were rather angry. 

She read it aloud, and then left for the Owlry. Calling Melusine to her, she sealed the Howler, and gave it to her owl. As her owl winged out of the owlry, Ginny smirked. 

It was time her elder brothers learned about consequences. 

Now, it was time to go visit Ron. He was probably awake by now. 

-

Lunch in the Weasley house was always a noisy affair, at least, until Melusine winged her way into the kitchen and dropped a bright red envelope in front of Fred and George Weasley. 

The room fell silent, and George gingerly picked up the howler. 

Then he and Fred bolted up to their bedroom. 

The shout was still audible from downstairs. 

"Frederick and George Weasley!" it shrieked in classic Ginny in full temper. "What do you think you were _doing_ this term experimenting on your brother with emotion enhancers?? You have hurt many people here at Hogwarts, and you will be lucky if Hermione, Harry, or even Ron for that matter, ever speak to you again! Your brother is now sick in the Hospital Wing thanks to you two, and he had better get well." A threatening note entered the voice, before dropping into one of cold certainty. "I am ashamed of you both, and if you ever try something like this on any of us, I will make sure that you never succeed in any of your goals, no matter what they be!" 

It made a rude noise, then there was a large bang. 

Fred and George descended the stairs two at a time, looking sheepish. Their hair was singed from the blast. 

Molly was standing by the table, hands on her hips. "What exactly is this about you testing your 'products' on your younger brother?" she demanded sharply. 

The twins gave each other a look. 

"It was harmless, really, Mum..." Fred began placatingly, but quickly shut up when a finger was waved in front of his face. 

"Don't, 'it was harmless' _me_, Frederick Weasley. I know you haven't been working on these long, so they must have been the first trials. What have I told you about experimenting on your brothers?" she demanded. 

George cringed. "Not to do it." they both said mechanically. 

"And what did you do?" Molly asked, in a deceptively quiet voice. 

Fred and George cringed further. "Sent Ron samples of our mood enhancers without telling him what they were..." 

Molly turned red, and her eyes narrowed. "Frederick and George Weasley, I am ashamed of you both! For the next three weeks consider yourselves grounded. You will not leave the house, except to degnome the garden." 

'Well,' thought Fred along the twin-link to George. 'At least she didn't confiscate our lab.' 

"_And_, I'm confiscating this equipment you used to make this awful stuff." Molly said. 

Eyes wide, Fred and George turned and walked jerkily up the steps. 

Their Mother was _definitely_ psychic. 

Did all inventors have these problems? 

Could this day get any weirder? 

- 

_Could this day get any weirder?_ Ron asked himself, looking out the window as his sister left. She had filled him in on everything that had happened since he first started acting 'strange'. 

Funny though, he couldn't _remember_ any of the events that had happened. Just eating some sweets, and then there was a huge blur. 

Oh, and the nightmare that Harry and Hermione had been seduced by Slytherins. 

His hands tightened on the window frame as he saw two familiar figures, blond and brunette passing beneath the window. 

He cringed as realisations cruelly crashed over him. 

_It wasn't a nightmare._

He let out a girlish shriek, and then felt quite embarrassed. 

Thankfully, no one heard him. 

Of course, if _that_ was true, the Harry/Pansy thing probably was too. 

And he could deal with that... 

...Just as long as he didn't actually have to see them together any time soon. 

- 

Millicent fumed. 

Someone had turned her in to Professor Snape, and now they were going to pay. 

She had received her return letter from the Parkinsons, after she had sent them a note entailing all Pansy's exploits with Potter. 

It was all Pansy's fault, and now her family was going to get her into trouble. 

Ripping open the seal with a savage joy rising, she scanned the letter, to almost fall over in shock. 

"overjoyed... most advantageous... very good match..." 

The strange phrases passes before Millicent's eyes, until, unable to take anymore, she fainted. 

Only to be kicked when Draco found her unconscious and took her to the Hospital Wing for all the rumours she had spread about himself and Hermione. 

Twice. 

- 

Oh yes, Draco was feeling very good about himself. 

With Hermione on his arm, and his previous ardent admirer otherwise attached in a serious relationship, life was good. 

With Hermione going to help him with _Affaire d'honneur_, it was even better. 

That his father had had an apoplexy when he found out his only son was in a serious relationship with a Muggleborn, and no longer under his control (and had his own fortune) was just amusing. 

And of course the fact that Weasley looked like he was going to faint every time he saw either of the couples was just a bonus. 

From all angles, life wasn't just good. 

It was fantastic. 

_Fini_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. The last chapter. Apologies to that reviewer who said that Draco/Hermione made them ill :p. As it's my OTP, it wormed it's way into this fic. 

I doubt there'll be a sequel, as such. However, I won't rule out any ficlets set in the same timestream. 

I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it, and hope you all read my collection of oneshots that I'm planning on posting over the new year. 

Thanks go to the people from FictionAlley, and all the people from for reviewing. 

Many apologies to those who were waiting for it. I actually received this back from my beta, Jo (**twelveyes**) -coughs- a year ago, but I wasn't happy with it. 

Lots of thanks to **hasapi** whose works I adore, who reviewed this morning, and made me realise I was being a t00b about it, and should just post it. 

(Oh gods, the fluff, the fluff!) 

Jaya 


End file.
